All Good Things do they really have to end?
by Anniepaulie
Summary: My version of series finale...Read it and
1. Setting

**All good things...(do they really need to come to an end?)**

**Note: everything happened up till series finale...The gang meets again in Capeside after 5 years.**

**First scene**

Joey is watching Dawson's show alone in a fancy apartment...

_(Scene on TV: A set dressed up like __Dawson__'s Bedroom. Actors playing Colby and Sam are acting out a scene from __Dawson__'s New TV show "The Creek.")_

_Colby: Feelings and emotions have an inexplicable way of manifesting themselves in subconscious and not always se-aware behavior. _

_Sam: Verbal deconstruction of teen angst is really outdated, Colby. There's nothing going on between me and Petey. He's just a friend. Your best friend, I might add. I have no subconscious subliminal intentions towards him. _

_Colby: Just a friend, huh? _

_Sam: Yes. That's all. Period. End of sentence, dissertation, and postmodern diatribe. Now can we go to sleep? _

_Colby: So, is Petey a friend the same way you and I are just friends? _

_Sam: Yeah... of course. _

_Colby: That's what I was afraid of. _

_They lie back down on the bed together, and lie together awkwardly_

The phone rings...She answers with a smile, already knowing who it is.

"Hey, do you know what time is it? Why aren't you home yet?...  Again? These guys at your office don't know how to work without you? Yes, I'm watching The Creek....No, I don't think I need a shrink ...maybe this will save me one...How long will you take?...Bring Chinese, please, I'm hungry...What? Are you insinuating that I'm fat?.. Apology accepted...But only if you bring ice cream...See you soon...love you"

She smiles again and speaks to herself, patting her belly: "Let's wait for our dinner, baby..."

**Cuts to opening  credits**

**Scene 2**

The Production Office for The Creek. Dawson and his assistant are walking quickly down one of the hallways; while his assistant is going through her notebook and reading things off for him.

"We'll have to loop Colby's virgin speech in the third act. His mumbling out of control."

"And don't forget about the network notes. They did not clear "masturbate" as acceptable dialogue." 

"It's a clinical term" Dawson was getting on his nerves 

"They suggested _walking your dog._ "

"Walking your dog? " That got him surprised

"You've gotta talk to Bob.He has no idea that his character's coming out of the closet. He's going to lose it."

"After lunch. I've gotta step in with the writers." 

Dawson goes into a meeting room where the writers are brainstorming. 

"What are we talkin' about?"

The writers start to talk again

"The perpetual dilemma, Dawson. Does Sam hook up with feisty Petey or soul mate Colby in the season cliffhanger? "

"If she chooses Petey, it will break convention and surprise the audience." 

"Surprise, not satisfy. Colby is Sam's soul mate. It's destiny."

"This show is about twisting the convention, right? Let's break this notion of destiny and fate. Dawson, what do you think? "

"I think you guys are onto something." 

Dawson grabs his stuff and leaves them to continue bickering. He joins his Assistant who is finishing a phone call.

": Look, I've gotta go. Here he comes. I picked up your suit for the wedding. It's hanging on the back of your door. And don't forget that the car is going to come and pick you up for the airport tomorrow at noon." 

"Right." 

"And Rebecca called to confirm dinner."

"Postpone it. Again. And don't give me that look." 

"What look?' 

"For the record, I'm a nice guy. I'm just... late for editing."

Dawson's assistant sighs....that guys need to have a life.

**Scene 3**

 A road on the outskirts of Capeside. Jack is driving down the road listening to the radio, when he hears a siren and looks back to see a cop car behind him. He pulls over and the cop car stops behind him. Doug gets out of the car and walks up to Jack's door.

"Looks like somebody's in quite the hurry this morning." 

'Sheriff Doug, hey, look, I'm sorry. I'm late and I'm trying to get to class." 

"Well, I have no choice but to issue you a citation for doing 40 in a 25." 

'Look, I already have all these points against my license. You think maybe there's something I could do to...get you to look the other way."

"May I remind you, Mr. McPhee that attempting to bribe a public official is a serious offense?' 

"Uh, you know, I was just hoping that maybe, um... I could appeal to your greater sense of compassion?"

Doug leans in and kisses him

"All right. Just this once, I'll let you go with a warning." 

"Thanks, honey." 

"No, no, never, never call me honey." 

"Dude, it's a deserted road. Chill."

"Don't call me dude, either.' 

"All right, tonight? Dinner later? '

"Yeah. I'll cook. My place."

"Great. I'll bring the handcuffs. Kidding. 

Doug clears his throat

"I'll see you." 

"Yeah, I'll see you. Jack... slow down."

"You got it."

"All right."

**Scene 4**

Pacey is sat on a table on his office, late at night, his tie loose, just looking at his window with a great view of NYC...His secretary comes in

"Mr. Witter, your papers to sign...And your flight to Boston is booked for tomorrow's morning, and the rental car will be waiting for you at the airport."

"Thanks, Liz...Now you can go home..."

"Have a nice trip, Mr. Witter."

He stays there for a while...coming to Capeside after so long...he didn't know if he was ready to do it...but he had to...He turned back to his table, looking at the old picture of all his friends...Was he ready to face them all?

**Scene 5:**

Jack's High School English Class. A student is reading some poetry from a book uncomfortable in front of the entire class while Jack is sitting in one of the desks towards the back

"We two boys together clinging... "one the other, never leaving... "up and down, the roads going north and south excursions making..." 

"Mr. Hampton... is there a problem?"

"Do I have to keep reading?" 

"Well, the poem's not finished." 

"No, offense, Mr. McPhee, but this is a poem by a guy about another guy. It's, like, a gay poem." 

All students in class laugh... 

"I wasn't aware that poems had sexual orientation" Jack says to his students dismay. 

"See, this gay poem and others like it actually got Whitman fired from his job. See, he was an outcast most of his life. But he didn't care. He loved his country. He loved the freedom that it stood for, and he celebrated the American spirit every chance that he got. And here we are 150 years later, and we're still laughing at him." 

The bell rings and Jack looks to the door and sees Jen standing in the door way waiting for the class to leave.

"Your assignment for this weekend is to find a way to say, through the conventions of poetry, what you are afraid to say. I want you guys to write about something that you're scared of. We're gonna read these things out loud on Monday to each other, so I would hope that you give the same courtesy to each other that you did not give to Mr. Whitman today. Have a good weekend."

Everyone leaves, and Jen walks in pushing a baby carriage.

Jack is amazed by seeing her: 

"Hey, hey, hey." 

"Hi, Jack". 

"Oh, let me see my goddaughter. Hey, gorgeous."

Jack leans down and looks into the carriage.

"Oh, my god. She's beautiful. So are you". He can't help hugging her

"Hi, sweetheart." 

"God, it's good to see you." 

"You, too. Mmm... So I just caught some of your act. Looks like Capeside finally hired a good teacher." 

"Good teachers are just traumatized students trying to erase whatever went wrong with their own high school experience." 

"Do you think that you could erase my memories while you're at it?" 

"That would be a lifetime in a nunnery."

"So, what's on your agenda tonight, huh?" 

"Well, I gotta have dinner with the sheriff, but if you want to catch a drink later?" 

"Yeah, sure. Gosh, 6 months in, you two are already an old married couple, huh?" 

"Yes, but with the added element of pretending we don't know each other every time we pass on the street." 

"Oh, still? "

"Yeah, what can I say? He's a paranoid, closeted freak... but he's my paranoid, closeted freak. You are staying at the Potter B&B?" 

" Mm-hmm. I'll be there, awaiting your phone call." 

"All right, let's get out of here before you make me late for my next class." 

"Ok, sorry."

"It's good to see you. And by the way, Andie will be here tomorrow's afternoon; she's coming with her fiancé"

"Andie is going to be here? So this is going to be the all Capeside High reunion?"

"Kind of that...but we still don't know if some of the guys will actually show up"

"See you later, Jack"

**Dawson****'s House.******

 Dawson walks into the house carrying his bags, and looks around remembering a lot. When Gale comes running and gives him a huge hug.

"Ah! You're here! Yay! Ha ha ha! Oh, look at you. You get handsome every time I see you." 

"Mom, I look terrible. I've aged 10 years in the past 9 months."

"Well, you wear it well. So, how was your flight? "

"Oh, it was ok. I've got 5 scenes to write by tomorrow, and the season finale shoots in a week, I still don't have an ending. But...other than that... "

"I'm just so glad you're here." 

"And miss my mom's wedding? Not a chance. Not a chance." 

Lilly comes running down the stairs and gives Dawson another hug

"Dawson!"

"Lily. Hey, hey, hey, you got tall!"

"Dawson, I just got Annie Hall on DVD. Wanna watch it with me?" 

"Sure. Go set it up." 

Lilly runs off

Dawson looks oddly to his mom

"Annie hall?" 

Cut to upstairs in Dawson's room. Dawson looks around and sees a Director's chair with his name on it and a poster of his show on the wall. He puts down his bags and looks around and picks up a picture of him and Joey happy together. He missed her...he was so lost in his Hollywood bubble that he couldn't believe he hadn't spoken to her for more that a year...Actually he lost touch with all his friends....

**Next day**

Jack takes Jen and Andie to the new restaurant in Capeside, the new Ice House, owned by Bodie, Bessie's husband. Dawson is already there...

"Look who I see...the most famous Capesidian is back"

"Nice to see you, Jack, Jen. And...Oh, God, is that Andie?"

"It's me, Dawson, in bone and flesh..."

He looks to her left hand and sees the diamond.

"God, you're engaged...who is the lucky guy?"

That same moment Pacey arrives at the restaurant...

"Pacey!" Andie couldn't help calling him...

Dawson looks at Andie, awkwardly...Andie is engaged to Pacey?

"Whoa there, Mc Phee...Can't believe you're here!" He takes her in a bear hug 

Dawson looks at them without understanding...Pacey looks at all his old friends...He knows the only one there actually knows anything about his life now is Jack...courtesy of sheriff Witter, for sure...

"Pacey, man, it's too good to see you again...How's the big city going?"

"Same as ever, Jackers...you should come to visit more often....Hey, Momma Jen. Hi, Dawson"

"Hey, Witter..."

Andie takes a look at Pacey then realizes something...

"Pacey!!! When did you get married?"


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything…just took them borrowed, OK?

**Note:** The first chapter had some lines transcript from the original episode to set things…The main idea remains: the gang meets again after 5 years.

**Thanks: **To Lali, Lisa, Trice, Jessy, Jo, Abigail, Giuliana...everybody else who reviewed and I can't remember…****

**Back at B&B**

Bessie enters Joey's room; she's lying there, staring the ceiling, looking tired.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Bess...I really needed to sleep...How are things going?"

"Things are really fine over here, everybody misses you, dear....but I should be asking you how your things are going..."

"Me? Well, besides I look like a cow and feel like I have a watermelon inside me...I'm doing pretty fine..."Joey sits on bed and sighs.

"Joey...it's your baby you're talking about, do you realize that?"

"Babies, Bess...I'm having twins...and they already know that mommy is just bored and tired and want to see them soon..." She caresses her tummy, smiling.

"Twins? My god, that's why you're so big...Are you guys happy?"

"More than I could ever be...But I'm worried, Bess, how people will take this"

"By people you mean Dawson..."

"Yes, I know I haven't spoken to him for more than a year, but I know he's going to freak out about this..."

"Well, I guess you'll see what happens soon..."

"Yes...but this is keeping me worried and I shouldn't be like that..."

"Yes, Joey, you shouldn't...are you going to the Ice house? Jack called earlier and asked you to go there, Andie is in town too, but you were sleeping..."

"Let's hit the road, sister, and let them all shocked with pregnant Joey Potter...can you drive me?"

"Sure, little sister"

**Back to Ice House**

Dawson never felt so confused in his whole life...Those were supposed to be his best friends ever, but he was feeling like he didn't knew them anymore...Andie engaged, Pacey married and Jen a mother...Joey, he didn't even know where she was...What happened to all of them?

Pacey is still laughing...things were easier than he thought...Now they're all on a table, having beer...

"So, Pacey, you still haven't answered my question..."

"Always the most curious, Andie...when did you come back?"

"Last week...and I still want an answer..."

"Last year...and that's your answer"

"And where is the misses?"

"She's resting; the trip from NY was a little too much for her...."

Andie is happy to be around her friends after so long...but she still misses one of them...

"Does anyone know where Joey is? I haven't heard from her since I left to Italy...."

Dawson is feeling really uncomfortable now...he's wondering where Joey is too, last time he talked to her, she was in London, about to come back to US, but then they  lost touch. Jen smiles, looks to Pacey and Jack and answers Andie's question.

"She's in NY, she's a book editor over there, we always go out for coffee and things like that..."

"So, is she coming this weekend too?" Dawson asks, feeling hurt that she was so near and wouldn't even bother to phone him...

"I'm already here, Dawson..."

Everybody turns to look to a very pregnant Joey, with one of her lopsided smiles...Dawson and Andie dropping their mouths...

"God, Joey, you are....pregnant...but how?"

"Well, Andie, I think you learnt that in your Biology classes didn't you?"

Dawson is still not talking...How could that be? His Joey, pregnant? But who was the father? His thoughts were interrupted by Pacey's words...

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be resting?" He was already making her sit down...

"And miss all the fun? Nah...And don't worry; Bess drove me over here, Ok? And besides that, you really don't think they would let me rest for more than an hour, do you? They are really your children..."

They are lost in their own world now, not really worrying if there's anyone shocked around them...

"Wait, wait...I'm trying to figure this out...Joey, you married Pacey? And how nobody knows about it?" Andie can't be more confused about that... Pacey and Joey burst in laughter...

"It's a long, long story, and yes, I married Pacey about a year ago, and Jack and Jen here know we're married..."

"And now we're having twins..." Pacey adds proudly.

"Right...his contribution to modern civilization. Can I have something to eat?"

"Joey, darling, are you hungry again?" he mocks

"Ha, ha, ha, Pacey, you can't make fun about the mother of your children...unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight..."

"And who would bring your water at 3 am?"

"Good point. I guess I will let you joke about me just a little bit..."

"That's my girl..."He leans in and kisses her.

Dawson is looking, but he still doesn't believe that...was that some kind of nightmare?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dawson, we lost touch, and things happened so quickly...when we realized, we were married, when we got back form our honeymoon I found out that I was pregnant, and then ..I don't know. Can we just talk about that later?" Joey asks, and the look Pacey gives Dawson is enough for him to agree.

"So how about we tell what happened in our lives the last years?" Andie tries to break all the tension that came along Joey's show up. "Dawson you start."

Dawson is still hurt by the idea that he didn't even know that Joey was happily married and pregnant...and the simple sight of her hands being hold by Pacey's was making him sick...


	3. About years past

**Disclaimer:** Yes, it's true…I don't own them…Wish I did, I would have to work less…

**Thanks** to everybody who cared to review…and always to Lali, my friend and best reader…

 "Well, five years ago, I moved to LA, trying to sell a movie I had made, it turned out into a series pilot, and now I own my own production company...And I guess you have already heard about The Creek?" He couldn't help showing how successful he had become.

"Oh, stop it, Dawson...everyone here knows about your success, but someday you're getting suited for what you show there "Jen points to her friend.

"So, Jen, as you interrupted me, I think now it's your turn...You had a baby?"

"Yes, I moved to NY with Jack...graduated form NYU, and now I work at an art gallery at  SoHo...and 2 years ago I got pregnant, boy friend didn't stick around...end of story...single lonely mother Jen.." she is making fun of herself.

"Oh, Lindley...you're not that lonely...every time I check you're at my place gossiping with Jo."

"Shut up, Pace...I don't gossip..."

"Yes, you do, Mrs. Witter."

"God, are they still this way?" Andie laughs to see that all that time never changed Pacey and Joey...

"Yep...and getting worse everyday..."

"Hey, Jackers, that's not fair....you are family...hey that's the point...he is family..." Pacey can't help joking about Jack and his brother Doug.

Dawson is feeling less angry as time ticks...after all, he was to blame too, he didn't even try to contact Joey the past year and half...and it was good to feel like that, near the people he had grown up...

"What's this family talk, Mc Phee?"

"Well, I'm dating his brother Doug for 6 months now, Leery"

"Oh, oh, oh...so, Pacey, all that jokes you used to..."

"Well, Dawson, behind a joke there's always some truth..."

Joey sighs in pure relief...all the angst seems to fade away right now...

"Pacey, why don't you tell them about your last five years?"

"Potter, we both have lots to tell. So what about Andie goes first? Mc Phee?"

"OK, I'll do it...I gave up on Harvard, graduated in Psychology from University of Rome about 3 years ago...Then I met this amazing guy, Gianni, and got engaged a month ago, and that's why I'm here, back home...he wants to meet all my family and friends before we get married...Now I want to hear everything you two...tell us everything"

Joey takes a look to her husband, smiling, tightening her grip on his hand.

"You go first, Pace?"

"Ok, Jo..." He smiles back to her, trying to put his thoughts in line. "Five years ago I was stuck here in Capeside, but I felt like I was missing something here...I decided to go to NY, you, know, a fresh start...worked in some odd jobs for two months, even tried again the cooking thing...one day I was just walking in Central park, enjoying a free Sunday and suddenly I heard my name being called...It was a guy that had worked with me in Boston, and was working there...Michael is a nice guy, not that shark type like Rick and when I told him everything that happened, he offered me a job, and I was back to business...I never worked so hard in my life, I can tell you that...two years later they offered me to be a partner...Of  course I gladly accepted it, honored...sometimes I still feel like I'm in some kind of alternative reality, that I'm not this whole business man, and I will wake up the old class clown..."

"You are a clown, honey, you know that...don't even try to deny it..."

"Oh, no, Joey, stop the whole bickering thing......we want to listen the rest of it...when did you get back together?" Andie interrupts them impatiently.

"Wait, wait, Andie...we'll tell you all..."Joey answers. " I don't know where I start...Maybe from three years ago, my graduation party from Worthington..."


	4. A heart, a book and a dock

**Diclaimer**: **wish I owned them…but I don't…**

**Note: **italics will be used on every scene that's a flashback, ok?

**Thanks: **everyone who is reviewing, you're great!!!

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Potter, congratulations...."Joey turned around to face her friend, caught up in one of those bear hugs that only he could give her._

_"Pacey? I can't believe you came here..."_

_"In flesh and bones...I had to see for myself how a graduated Potter looks like...It's good to see you, Jo" He gave her one of his million dollar grin, holding her closer._

_Joey closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her....whispering softly: "It's been way too long, Pace..." _

_He loosened his grip to see her face, the blues eyes shining with proud...proud of everything he knew she could accomplish in her life...He felt Dawson looking at them, with jealousy in his eyes...some things would never change...but he didn't want to deal with this, not today , at least._

_"I've been working hard, Jo, just that...So, is it true what Bessie told me? London, Jo?"_

_She smiled shyly, a little embarrassed by his warm look..._

_"Yes, I'm leaving in two weeks; I got this scholarship to study British Literature..."_

_"Jo, can I talk to you privately? " The looks that __Dawson__ was giving to them were getting on his nerves..._

_They went outside, sitting on her dock, the same way they did so many years ago...None of  them knowing exactly what to say..._

_"So, what's up, Pace?"___

_"I just wanted to give you your presents; I have to go back to NY early in the morning, and should not keep myself awake that late..."_

_"Pacey, you are avoiding __Dawson__ again; don't even try to fool me about this..."_

_"I can't lie to you, can't I?" he answered with a chuckle, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles"I don't feel comfortable to talk to you around him, just that..."_

_"You guys are the most stubborn people I know, do you know that?" She sighed tired..."Can I tell you one thing, Pace?"_

_"What, Jo? Something wrong?" He looked at her, concerned._

_"I'm scared, Pace...it's like my life will never be the same. I don't know if I'm ready for all this...."_

_"Potter, you are ready...and you're gonna make it the best way...you know I'm the one who never believed that good things actually could happen to me, and now I gladly accept them...and if bad things happen, I now believe that they are not always my fault , like I used to believe not so long ago..."_

_"So, you finally accepted the fact that you are not a loser?" She couldn't help her characteristic smile._

_"Kind of, that, my dear Josephine.__ In fact, I don't feel like that anymore. After all, I should be crazy to feel that, now that I was offered to be a partner in the office"_

_ She was about to make some ironic comment about it, but the emotion she saw shining in his eyes made her silent. It was almost pleading her to be proud of him...Like she wasn't already._

_"Pace, that's great... but you know what it means now?"_

_"No, tell me oh, wise one..."_

_"You became one of those most eligible bachelors..."_

_They both burst into laughter... _

_"Don't worry, Potter, I think I'll be one of those forever..."_

_"Why, don't you think you're gonna make it someday? Marry and all?"_

_"No...The only woman I could ever think about marrying is not available...at least not for me..."_

_Again she was lost in his blue eyes...God, what was that between the two of them? The last two years they had kept their friendship, avoiding what happened after the K-mart incident...but in the back of her mind there was always the question... what if...pushing it to the back of her mind, she joked, "Still on that Julia Roberts thing, huh?"_

_"Yep, she thinks Clooney is more charming and handsome than me." He shrugged. "But you don't need to be jealous, Jo, there's enough Pacey for all..."_

_"No, thanks....I don't want to have indigestion...and my present?"_

_"That hurts, Potter...But, here it is...Actually I have two, but one is kind of too personal for you to show people..."_

_"Ok, I will decide it, ok?" Her eyes were open wide when she saw the Tiffany's box he was taking from his jacket..._

_"Pacey, what is this?"_

_"Potter, I'm not proposing, if that's what you're thinking...Open it."_

_Her mouth dropped when she saw the heart shaped diamond pendant in a white gold necklace shining inside the box._

_"Pace, this is too much..."_

_He took it form the box and put it on her, his fingers brushing softly on her skin, making her shivers._

_"It's never too much for you, Jo...I just want you to wear it and think of me whenever you feel lonely out there in London...and the other present...is more like a memory..." He handed her a wrapped book._

_She opened it carefully, tears in her eyes when she read the title...The Little Mermaid. She could remember every word of it..._

_"So, I guess you like it" He was trying to joke to break the tension he was feeling inside...He was proud of her, but the perspective of not being able to see her in the next two years was killing him._

_Joey didn't answer...she just looked at him, not knowing what to say to this man who owned that giant part of her heart, even though she tried to run away from it, or  hide it, scared of those overwhelming feelings she had for him,  everything always brought her back to this same point...Pacey and her. Still holding the book, she opened it, absently looking through the pages when her eyes caught the dedicatory he had written: _To Joey, who will always be my fairy tale princess. Love, Pacey.

_They were both out of words...suddenly he stood up, taking her with him._

_"Would you like to dance with me? One last time before you face the big, bad world?"_

_"Here?"_

_"Here." He embraced her, both moving to the soft music that came from inside the house...it felted so right and so wrong ate the same time..._

_"Pace?"___

_"Yes, Potter?" He was caressing her back softly._

_"You know what scares me most?"_

_"What?" They both stopped dancing, just looking in each others eyes._

_"That I'll never find anyone who will love me the way you did..."_

_He was caught up off guard by her words...Not thinking, he leaned in, kissing her...It was a magical moment for both, remembering heir taste, their hearts beating franticly. He cupped her face with his hands, never wanting is t stop. They broke the kiss slowly, their gaze never leaving each other._

_"Jo...I don't need to say the words...in case you didn't notice, it's a heart I'm giving to you."_

_"Pace...I don't know what to say..."_

_"Shhhh...Don't say a word, sweetheart. I'm leaving now...you have a whole year to figure this out, ok?"_

_She stood there, looking as he left, feeling suddenly cold..._

**_Some hours later_**

_Pacey_ woke up with the annoying sound of the door ring...__3 am___...who could it be? Doug was working, maybe something happened to his brother...that thought made him leave the bed only in his boxers, but was surprised , almost shocked when he saw Joey standing there. She didn't say a word, only jumped in his arms, kissing him hungrily, like her own life depended on that..._

_"Joey..."_

_"Shh, Pace, don't talk..."She took off her shirt, and went back to kissing him again...Not breaking it, they went to his bedroom, no words were necessary between them anymore._

"You slept with Pacey before you went to London?" A surprised Jen interrupted Joey.


	5. Still the same

**Disclaimer **I don't own them

Hope you're enjoying this…****

"Well, Jen, we can say that there wasn't much sleep that night..."Pacey answers her, grinning.

"Pacey!!!! Some times I still wonder why I married you..."Joey blushes. "Yes, I slept with this jerk that night, had too much to drink I guess..."

"Jo, is that something I should worry about? Should I send you to rehab?" Pacey asks her in faint concern.

"See what you've done, Jen? They won't stop and I will never know how they got back together..." Andie says.

Dawson is still looking to them...He remembers that night too...He went to talk to Joey after Pacey had left, to tell her he still loved her, but she never listened...The first words he spoke, she told him that he would always be her best friend, but they were not supposed to be more than that, every time they tried to be more than just friends, they would end up hurting themselves...Now it is crystal clear...she was already thinking about Pacey... 

"And I thought you were back together that summer you came back home after one year in London..."Jen is still surprised.

"We really got back together that summer, Lindley...but if we hadn't had that talk that day, I don't know how long would take to Potter to come to her senses and realize how much she loves me..."

"Bite me, Pacey."

"Whenever you ask me, darling."

"You guys are infuriating...I'm curious here too..."

"All right, Jack...These McPhee's...."Joey smiles. "We talked a lot that night, about the past, about our mistakes in our previous relationship, but I was still going to travel in two weeks...and Pacey would never ask me to stay, he knew that was important to me, and I needed that too, I needed to figure out many things in me..."

"Yep, it was that or sending her to a therapist...it was cheaper...."

"Pacey John Witter, would you please stop?"

"I know, I gotta sleep on the couch tonight, isn't it?" He gives her his best puppy dog eyes.

All their friends, even Dawson are laughing....Those two still acted like two teenagers...

"God, I couldn't write this, even if I tried..."Dawson laughs.

"Can I please finish this?" Joey rolls her eyes, in her typical way, causing everybody to laugh even more.

"Ok, Jo, I will stop, I'll be a good boy, I promise" Pacey kisses her hand.

"Fine. Where was I? So, I went to London as planned, knowing that my life would always be different when I got back...It was scary, for the first time I was all by myself, I couldn't simply come back home if anything was wrong...I believe I really grew up that year...I used to talk to Pacey from time to time, inconsequent babbling about nothings...we never mentioned that night...but somehow I knew it would be the first thing we would have to talk about the minute I got back home..."


	6. Summer in NY

**Disclaimer: **no I don't own, never will…

**Thanks** to the reviewers…

_Pacey_ was in his office, absorbed in his thoughts...Joey had called him two days ago, she wasn't coming home to summer.... He was dying to see her, and she decides to get some stupid internship in a publishing house in London...If he hadn't too much to do, he would catch the first plane to London to solve this at once...God, he loved her, he missed her and he wanted to be with her, was that a crime? Or maybe she didn't want to see him...maybe she had made up her mind, and he wasn't in her plans for her future...Get a grip, Witter, he thought, you have to work. He didn't even notice his secretary entering the room.__

_"Mr. Witter? I know you are busy, but there's a young lady outside, she says she needs to talk to you right now"_

_He wondered a minute who could it be...maybe Jen or even one of his sisters..._

_"Let her in, Liz...I have a meeting only after 3, isn't it?"_

_"That's right, Mr. Witter. I'll let her in"_

_He turned his chair to face the outlines of the Big Apple for a while...he heard the door open, and turned around to face...Joey. He rose from his chair, stunned by her presence..._

_"What are you trying to do, Potter? Give me a heart attack?" _

_"Well, you seemed so sad that I wasn't coming home this summer that I decided to help this young over stressed business man out of his misery..." She was smiling, with all her heart._

_"God, Jo, I missed you..." He put his arms around her, holding her so close, she couldn't breathe._

_"Not more than I missed you, Pace..." She cupped his face between her hands, slowly kissing him, feeling him shocked at the beginning, and then kissing her back with the same hunger she felted..._

_"What is this, Jo?"_

_"Well, if you don't know, I'm doing something wrong here...I'm kissing you, idiot"_

_"Jo, you know what I'm talking about...you show up here, starts to kiss me, not that I'm complaining, but don't you think we should talk first? And don't gimme that look..."_

_"What look?" She kissed the spot between his ear and his neck._

_"You're killing me here, Potter...I'm working, you know? This look of who I am and what I've done to Pacey Witter..."_

_"Ok, I'll behave...but you see I have this little problem...I think I'm addicted to you..."_

_"Josephine, are you on drugs or something?" His voice in a husky tone...she was still kissing his neck..._

_"Pacey, no, I'm not on drugs...you don't like this?" She asked, smiling._

_"Like?_ I love it, Jo, but I think we really should talk first...and my office is not the best place in the world to have sex...at least not at __2 p.m.___ Where are you staying?"_

_"That's the point...I don't have a place to stay..."_

_"Miss Potter, were you trying to bribe me with sex, so you could crash on my place?"_

_"Was it working?"_

_"What do you think?" He held her even closer so she could feel the way she had affected him..._

_"Pacey, I'm serious now...can I stay with you?"_

_"For tonight?"___

_"No, the whole summer...and maybe more..."_

_"What does this mean, Jo?" His heart was suddenly filled with hope, a warming feeling he hadn't felt since she came aboard True Love, that summer so many years ago..._

_"I don't know where to start..."_

_"Wait a second, Potter." He called his secretary, cancelled all his appointments for  the rest of the day, grabbing Joey's hand, taking her with him, leaving a very surprised Liz sat there in front of his office. _

_"Pacey, where are you taking me?"___

_"Home...where we can talk..."_

**Commercial break.******

_They stopped at Jen's to pick up her luggage and went straight to his apartment ,Joey almost driving him crazy all the way...all she could do was giggle and kiss him, without saying a word._

_"Joey, stop, I need to find the keys..." She was behind him, her arms on his waist, nuzzling his neck. "What is happening to you?"_

_"I miss you, isn't it clear?"_

_"You missed me before, but you were never like this...Right, the door is open, come on in."_

_Joey was laughing behind him. She knew he was kind of scared, but she never felt like that before, so happy, so free...Just the way he looked at her made her sure about the decision to come to NY. She knew that there were no more past ghosts, no more soul mates to get in the way, and she finally came to a decision, that would change her life, but somehow she wasn't scared anymore, no more running away in her life. _

_She entered the apartment taking a good look, not a bit what she had in mind. It was classic, elegant, no weird combinations of colors that she usually associated with him, thanks to his hideous Hawaiian shirts. She sat down on the large couch, feeling she was home._

_"No more groping?" Pacey asked, still a little bit confused by the way she was acting._

_"No, I decided we need to talk first...Can you sit here with me?"_

_He went there, sitting beside her, his gaze never letting her face, he couldn't believe on what he was seeing in her chocolate eyes._

_"I guess you wanna know why I'm here and not in __London__..."She licked her lips._

_"Joey, stop teasing, please...I'm happy you're here, but I think I deserve to know why you're here and you're acting like this..."_

_"Like this what?" She moved closer to him._

_"Like this sexy, horny Josephine that I don't recall meeting before..."_

_"Are you sure, Pace? Don't you remember anything?"_

_"Potter!!!_ Please be serious" He was almost losing it.__

_"Ok, I'm all serious now...Pace, this whole year I spent in __London__ made me realize many things about myself, about us..."_

_"Joey, first, you know, I have always, always loved you… whatever you want to tell me, I want you to know that whatever you wanna do, I want for you to be happy. It's really important for me that you be happy. So I want you to be with someone, whether it be Dawson, me or some man that you haven't even met yet. But I want you to be with someone who can be a part of the life that you want for yourself. I want you to be with someone who makes you feel like I feel when I'm with you. So, I guess the point to this long run-on sentence that's been the last 10 years of our lives is just that the simple act of being in love with you is enough for me." He held her hands and waited._

_"Pace, everything in my life that I've done has led me here... right now… Pacey... I love you. You know that. And it's very real. It's so real that it's kept me moving, mostly running from it, never ready for it. And I love __Dawson__. He's my soul mate. He's tied to my childhood, and it's a love that is pure and eternally innocent. I can't just get the notion that it's ok to keep running." She had tears in her eyes now._

_"So then, what exactly are you saying here?" The thought was too fantastic to be true._

_"For a bright guy, you can be really daft some times…what the hell you think I'm trying to say? That I don't want anyone else but you, I crossed an ocean just to be here with you…the man I loved in my teen years, that I love now and I know I will always, always love…" Her eyes full of a passion she usually didn't show easily._

_"So, what do we do here, Potter?" His blue eyes full of love, hope in the future._

_"You really need to ask?" She rolled her eyes._

_"Do tell."Now was his turn on the teasing game._

_"Pace, can you just shut up and kiss me right now?"_

_He didn't need any other kind of encouragements. Their mouths met in a kiss that first was one of pure love and commitment…but soon the hunger caused by all the time apart came in, clothes being thrown away all over the room…Suddenly, Pacey stopped , just looking into her face, grinning._

_"What now, Witter?" She was impatient._

_"Can you just hit me?" 'Cause I think I'm in the middle of one of my recurrent fantasies with you…Ouch!!!" He was surprised when she really hit him. "That hurts."_

_"It will hurt even more if you don't take me right now to your bedroom or proceed with this here."_

_"Your wish is my command, my lady." He rose with her in his arms, kicking the room's door and putting her softly on the mattress. She just smiled, looking at him, inviting._

_"I love you, Jo."_

_"I know." No more words were necessary._


	7. Winter in London

**Disclaimer: **no I don't own, never will…

**Thanks** to the reviewers…

**_Right before Christmas – _****_London_****__**

_Joey sighed, trying to focus on the task she had at hand, which was very simple indeed, just reading some old books…but it seemed harder as the minutes passed by…It had been 3 days since Pacey last called her, making her feel uncomfortable…She trusted him, but this long distance relationship thing was killing her, NY was a big city, full of beautiful women ready to jump in a charming guy like her boyfriend…And now three days of no words at all, and right before Christmas…She missed him, but she had to come back, after the wonderful summer they had, to finish her things, but for the first time she was really scared. How long would take him to find an attractive woman that would be near him, not the whole __Atlantic__ apart? Decided not to give in to such depressive thoughts she headed to a nearby café to buy some cappuccino. Completely absorbed in her thoughts she missed the tall guy in suit that was coming in the opposite direction, pouring all the coffee on him._

_"I'm so sorry, sir…" She looked surprised when she felt the strong arms around her._

_"God, Potter, I knew you hated this suit, but not this much…"Pacey was looking at her, amused._

_"Pacey? What? How?" She was confused. "Why haven't you called?"_

_"Jo, I just wanted to surprise you, just that…Is there anything wrong?" she could see in his eyes the same doubts she had earlier._

_"No…I'm happy you're here...I missed you, Pace."_

_"No welcome kiss?"_

_"Better not...we shouldn't be kissing on the street...you know what happens when we kiss after long times without seeing each other…"_

_"Jo?" He was doing it again...the puppy eyes thing._

_"Ok, ok, you big baby…"She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_"I crossed the __Atlantic__ just for this? I'm going back to NY right  n…" He was caught off guard with Joey kissing him in a way that only she could, so sweet, and full of love, passion and longing…They stared at each other, until both started to laugh. Joey grabbed his hand taking him along, back to her apartment._

_Once there, door locked, they couldn't hold themselves, kissing, hugging, revealing in each touch how much they missed and needed each other. When they fell onto her bed, Pacey started to laugh._

_"What? Why are you laughing?"_

_"I just realized that we didn't even talked and we are here, on bed"_

_"Pacey, I haven't seen you since August, why waste time?"_

_"Good point , Josephine, good point…"He started to kiss her again._

**_Later that day_**

_Joey lifted her head that had been resting on Pacey's shoulder. He was still sleeping, his face looking much like when he was a kid, tired from the trip and from their love making…She couldn't believe how long took her to realize that no place in the world would be better then this, his arms, the soft sound of his heart beating beneath her, and amazed her how he was always there…A long time ago he thought he didn't deserve her, but now the only thing she could thought was that was just the other way around. A smile came to her, when she felt his hands wandering on her back…he was awake._

_"Hey, already awake?"_

_"I can't sleep that much, when I have this gorgeous woman in my arms…" He kissed her gently._

_"Hmmm, flattering, Mr. Witter, really flattering…"_

_"It's absolutely the truth, Jo…Happy?"_

_"Yes...I thought you had forgotten about me…wouldn't even send me a greeting card…"_

_"I couldn't forget you, Joey...and it's been only 3 days, sweetie…"_

_"It's an eternity when I don't talk to you…"_

_"And right now you're not only talking…and instead of a simple greeting card, I brought you a gift."_

_"A gift?_ Will I have to wait until Christmas?" __

_"If you are a good girl, maybe I'll consider giving it to you sooner…"_

_She kissed him, a long kiss, her hands on his face, and then whispered:_

_"Is this enough for a good girl?"_

_"Yes, it is." He left the bed, looking for something inside the pocket of his discarded jacket, while Joey just stared at his naked body, smiling._

_"What?"_

_"You do have a nice ass, you know?"_

_"On that comment, here is your present…"_

_"Plane tickets?"_ Her mouth dropped when she read the destiny: ___Paris__._

_"Well, it seemed a good idea, you, me, Christmas and New Year in __Paris__...Do you like it?"_

_"Liked? I loved it, Pacey." She didn't know why, but the intense way he was looking at her gave her a feeling that he was up to something else, but she put that on the  back of her mind…she was finally fulfilling her dream of going to Paris with the man she loved._


	8. Christmas in Paris

**Disclaimer: **no I don't own, never will…

**Thanks** to the reviewers…

**_Christmas in _****_Paris_****__**

_Joey walked through the streets of Paris, almost not believing she was actually there…She thought about everything that she had to come through to be there, not just her, but Pacey too, they had a lot to deal in the past, they would still have to deal with lots of things in the future, but she was happy...her life was finally on the right track, she wasn't scared anymore, she realized the importance of living each day not worrying so much, but still giving the best credits to her past, to her friends, with whom she had loved, hated, cried and laughed . She gazed the __Eiffel__Tower__, smiling…time to go back to the hotel. Pacey had been there almost all day, something came up in NY, he said, and even on Christmas eve, he was trying to work things out through phone and internet and told her to walk around and not be locked in a hotel room because her boyfriend couldn't stop working._

_She arrived at the hotel exhausted; a little bit surprised when she didn't find Pacey there…she found just a note on the bed: _Take a shower, get dressed. It's a surprise. Love, Pace. _Then she noticed the dress on the arm chair, a long black dress, with spaghetti straps. She felt really silly, how didn't she suspect he was planning some romantic surprise for Christmas? She got ready slowly, a warm feeling in her heart. At nine, she was ready, and anxious. No signs of Pacey yet. She heard a knock on the door._

_"Mademoiselle Potter? I have a message for you."_

_She opened the paper quickly, a smile spreading on her lips. Follow the bellboy, were the only words in the well known handwriting. She obeyed happily, a little bit stunned when she found out they were heading to one of those expensive nuptial suites._

_"It's here, Mademoiselle."_

_Joey entered the room, her face in pure shock when she saw what had claimed all time form Pacey's day. The large room was filled with flowers, a miracle in December, candle lights all over the place, dinner on a fancy table and a smiling Pacey on a tuxedo._

_ "What's going on, Pace?" she pretended to be annoyed._

_"Well, I wanted you to have a memorable Christmas, just that…I missed you." He leaned in to kiss her._

_"You lied to me...you made me spend the day all alone" she pouted._

_"Wasn't it worth it?"_

_"A hundred percent worth."__ She finally gave in, smiling and kissing him._

_"So, shall we have dinner, my lady?" He offered his arm to her._

_They ate in silence, staring each other, feeling comfortable, just to be there, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking, soft music playing .Suddenly he left his chair, standing in front of her._

_"I've been meaning to ask you something all night, Potter...will you dance with me?"_

_She smiled, letting herself settle in his arms, feeling his breath on her ear, his hands on her back, on her arms…_

_"Why does this seem so perfect?" his voice not more than a whisper…_

_"I guess it's those dance lessons" she smiled shyly._

_They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music…the lyrics playing in her mind._

She   
May be the face I can't forget   
A trace of pleasure or regret   
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay   
She may be the song that summer sings   
May be the chill that autumn brings   
May be a hundred different things   
Within the measure of a day.   
  
She   
May be the beauty or the beast   
May be the famine or the feast   
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell   
She may be the mirror of my dreams   
A smile reflected in a stream   
She may not be what she may seem   
Inside her shell   
  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd   
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud   
No one's allowed to see them when they cry   
She may be the love that cannot hope to last   
May come to me from shadows of the past   
That I'll remember till the day I die   
  
She   
May be the reason I survive   
The why and wherefore I'm alive   
The one I'll care for through the rough and many years   
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs   
For where she goes I've got to be   
The meaning of my life is   
  
She

(She – Elvis Costello)__

_When the music stopped, Pacey stopped too, looked into her eyes, his voice shaking, more a whisper._

_"The meaning of my life is you, Joey…Along time ago, I said you were the most beautiful thing in my orbit, and I still believe this…I still believe you and me are the only thing that ever made total and complete sense in my life, so, what I'm trying to say, with all this rambling…" He kneeled down, taking a small velvet box form his jacket. "Josephine potter, will you marry me?"_

_Joey looked at him in complete awe, tears in her eyes as she slowly took his hand and made him get up. _

_"You wouldn't have to ask, Pace" She was smiling through her tears._

_He slowly slipped the diamond ring on her finger, his eyes sparkling with tears of happiness. Pacey kissed her with love, a sweet kiss that could last forever._

_"Did you know?"_

_"What?"_

_"This was a dream come true?"_

_"For both of us, Pace…But since when?"__ She had to ask._

_"Since forever…"_


	9. Past Ghosts sometimes get in the way

**Disclaimer:** ok, ok…just one more time: don't  own them, never will.

**Thanks **to all my faithful readers…it's taking more time I thought it would…sorry to let you waiting.

"Oh, this brought tears in my eyes…" Andie is delighted, like a little girl listening to some kind of fairy tale.

"And that's it…Pacey came back home after New Year, and two weeks later I was back here too."

"I remember that…you didn't tell anyone, and Jack and I walked on you…I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life…"

"And Amy is still scared for life after that…" 

"Jen! Jack!" Joey is blushing, hiding her face on Pacey's shoulder.

"How that happened?" Dawson asks, drinking another sip of his beer.

"Jen and Jack have a key to my place, and we were going to take Amy to the park…and Joey and I were, well, what can I say? Talking in my living room…"

"And the first thing we saw was a flying bra hitting Jack's head..."

"Jen!!! You don't need to be that graphic…"

"And when you got married?" Dawson is a little bit shocked with the idea of a flying bra hitting Jack.

"In June…Bess was driving me crazy, she wanted a big wedding with all that girlie stuff…So, and we decided to run away…"

"We took a plane to Vegas, got married, Bessie almost killed us… Actually she only forgave us when you told her about your pregnancy."

"Yes…My ears are still aching for the way she yelled at us…"

Pacey looks at his wife, she is tired, and trying to hide it…

"Guys, I really had fun tonight, but I think I should take my wife and kids home."

"No, Pace, I'm fine…just a little bit tired…"she pouts.

"Joey, darling, you are tired and we have the whole weekend to catch up with our friends, ok?"

"Ok, I just need to go to the bathroom first"

She leaves the table, her husband looking worriedly at her.

"She's stubborn like hell…she knows she needs to rest…" He sighs.

"Any trouble, Pacey?" Dawson is worried about his friend.

"Not really...the doctor didn't want her to come here this weekend, but I can't say no to her…The babies can be born before term, she already had an inhibited premature labor…but everyone here knows Joey…"

Joey arrives and after saying their good- byes to every one, they leave the restaurant, Dawson, Jack, Jen and Andie stay there.

"I can't believe this…Joey and Pacey married…Joey pregnant with twins…it's a little too much for me…"

"Dawson, she is happy, can't you see that?"

"Jen, that's not the point...I wonder how this happened and how I don't know anything about this…"

"That's your problem Dawson...you just wonder, you forget to live…"

Jack and Andie looks from one to another...

"Well, guys, it's late and we all have lots of things to do tomorrow…Jen, you need a ride?" Jack asks.

"No, I'm going to walk; it will sober me up…"

"Dawson, you?"

"Nah, I think I'm going with Jen." He suddenly had this urgent need of talking to Jen…something he hadn't done in a while.

"Thanks, Dawson, but no." Jen is visibly disturbed in Dawson's presence.

Dawson doesn't understand why Jen is mad at him, but he decides do respect that and goes home with Jack and Andie.

** At B&B's**

Joey is getting ready to bed, combing her hair; Pacey stands behind her, looking into her eyes across the mirror.

"May I?"

He starts to comb her hair, feeling the silky strands in his hands.

"You love doing this, don't you?"

"I never saw you this beautiful, you know that?"

"Beautiful? Pace, I'm fat, I walk like a penguin and you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, Potter, you are the most beautiful thing in my life…you and these babies here…I would give up anything in my life if I could keep you." He caresses her belly.

"What's wrong, Pace?" She sees there's something in his blue eyes.

"I'm just worried, Jo, I'm scared about all this…I don't know if I will be a good father, look at my parents...if I'm like them?"

"Pace, you really don't believe that, do you? Pace, the way you protect me, even before I got pregnant is enough to prove me how wonderful you are going to be…"

"I'm just scared, Jo, just that…Capeside has this effect on me, I guess…"

"I'm scared too, Pace…but we are scared together, that's what matters."

She gets up; he helps her to lie down in bed, then turning to his side, settling beside her, holding her in his arms.

"How do you think Dawson and Andie took our little love story?"

"Andie was surprised, but I think she's happy for us…Dawson, he's hurt, Pace…And I can't help feeling guilty."

"I don't know why you're feeling guilty, Jo. There's no reason for that, unless…"

"Unless what, Pace? We're not fighting over what I think we are, are we?"

"No, Potter, we are not fighting, as far as I am concerned. I just don't understand why you're feeling like this…why you always have this feeling that he is some kind of Joey Potter's judge of behavior…"

"Pace, stop it right now…You should know by now that no matter what Dawson thinks I wouldn't change a bit in my life, in our life…it's just this feeling of having really grown apart of someone that used to be a big part of my life."

"Jo, I don't want you getting all upset, and I'm afraid that it will happen in a confrontation with Dawson"

"Right now, I'm upset, because you're being completely irrational about this. Pacey, you are my husband, the man I chose to spend the rest of my days with, that's going to be my babies' dad in a few weeks…I'm worried with Dawson because he used to be my best friend and I haven't talked to him in a while and the first words he heard of me is that I was happily married and pregnant. Don't try to read more than this, cause there's not, ok?"

"Sorry, Jo, but sometimes it's hard to fight old ghosts…"

"Pace, a long time ago you asked me if I could ever love you like a soul mate and I couldn't answer, want to hear it now?"

 "Why do I have this feeling I'm going to regret all my stupidity today?"

"Pace, I love you more than I could ever love a soul mate, you know why?"

"Tell me." His eyes shining, remembering when he had asked her that.

"Cause we are not soul mates…we are the same soul, and the same heart, and I've got the living proof right here" She takes his hand and puts over her swollen belly. "This is you and me, always."

"Ok, this is where I have to apologize for my usual jerk act?" He mocks, trying to break the tension.

"I outpour my heart and you joke? For your luck, I love you, even with your jerk acts…"she kisses him.

"You would never resist my Witter charm, would you, Potter?"

"Pace! Let's go to sleep, love, before the babies decide to kick me all night again…"

 "Just to let you now, I feel exactly like that too…we're only one soul and heart." He kisses her softly.

"Ok, now, can we go to sleep, baby? You were right, I'm tired."

"Ok, love you. Good night, Potter, night, babies." He kisses her, patting her belly and quickly drifting off to sleep...

"Love you too. Night, sweetie…" but even when Pacey starts to snore, she still has her eyes open.  


	10. Back home and to the beginning

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did.

**Thanks to **Lali, KatieJo, and many others who reviewed. I live for your words…hehehe

**Car scene- Jack and Andie driving back to his place, after leaving ****Dawson**** home**

"I can't believe you never told me Jack…Pacey and Joey married!"

"You never asked, sister"

"Right, but you should have told me…Anyway, they're really cute together, they seem to be happy…And Jen, I have to see her baby, this little girl you always talk about"

"Amy? Oh, she's the most adorable little girl in this world and I'm not just saying that cause she is my goddaughter. "Jack laughs "Why Gianni didn't come with you to Capeside?"

"He stayed in Providence because he had an interview at a hospital, about a fellowship program…" Andie answers proudly of her fiancé, who is a doctor.

"Is he going to be working here, in US?"

"He wants to; he thinks it will be good for me to be around my family and friends when I have a baby…"

"Andie, are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?"

"No, silly, but I will be one day and with my previous record he thinks it will be easier for me to keep things right if I'm closer to those I love"

"These are really good news, Andie…really good. We're home. Are you sure you will be OK alone in the house? I promised to go to Doug's tonight."

"Jack, please…go see that boyfriend of yours…I'll be fine"

"Night, sister. See ya tomorrow at the wedding."

"Night, little brother…drive safe"

**Dawson****'s bedroom**

Dawson is sitting at his desk,  looking at his laptop, not knowing what he wants to write,  when he hears something from outside the window and he grabs his computer ready to use it to hit whatever that comes from outside and it is Jen who falls on the floor after trying to climb through the window.

"Oh, Ouch..."

"Hey, you scared the hell out of me…"

"This is not as easy as it seemed…I think I might have broken something."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking back to the B&B, it has been a long time since I last visited Capeside , then I realized the utter bitch I had been tonight, that I needed to apologize"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah...I'm fine, so I kept walking, and then…it was too late to ring the bell, and I saw the light on, so I thought, why not? Were you sleeping? Because I can leave…

"No, no, I'm glad you're here…It's been a long time since we talked and I know I should apologize for my behavior, specially considering what happened last time we met…So, tell me, how are things in NYC? And your baby?"

"Ow. That did hurt" Jen laughs, embarrassed.

He helps her to stand up and she sits on the bed beside him.

"So, how are things in NY?"

"Dawson, cut it. I know you wanna ask me about Pacey and Joey."

"Actually, I was going to ask you about your baby…I was surprised, even a little bit hurt with Pacey and Joey's wedding, but I'm going to deal with that later…"

"Amy is the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen…she's amazing…"

"And her father? Does he visit her?"

"Let's not talk about him , please" Jen looks really uncomfortable. "What about you? Anything going on in LA?"

"I'm absolutely, 100%, intensely committed to my show... and nothing else. "

"Well... that's today. It's not always gonna be like that, Dawson." 

"I... I'm not complaining. But... sometimes I feel like... what am I doing? You know, I wanted to be Spielberg. "

"Dreams aren't perfect, Dawson. They come true, not free."

"Hmm. I'm just so tired. "

"I'll go. I'll let you get some sleep. "

"No, no. I meant just tired...in general."

"Well, I should go anyway. It's late. We have a wedding tomorrow."

"All right. I'll drive you." He stands up and lets out a huge yawn.

They drive to the B&B's, Dawson takes Jen to the front door.

"Nice meeting you again, Dawson."

"Yeah, we can put that in the nice category…"He smiles, suddenly surprised by the warm feeling her eyes were giving him. Without much thought, he leans in, kissing her.


	11. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: **do I have to say I don't own them every chapter?

**Note:** Sorry it took more than usual, but I had finals and inspiration got stuck. Hope It will be back now.

**Thanks:** for all those who had patience to wait…and those who reviewed…I love you all. And as usual , a special thanks to Lali, my best reviewer and editor ( Her favorite : Annie when will your next chapter be done?")

**Back to B&B's front door**

"What was that?" Jen whispers confused by his move.

"I don't know…it just felt right"

"I can't believe you, Dawson Leery!!! Felt right? Like when you slept with me and left me with no hello, or should I say, without ever looking back?" Jen pushes him, angrily.

"Jen…I don't know what to say…" He tries to apologize.

"So, don't say anything…better, don't even try to get near me while I'm in Capeside" She goes inside, slamming the door, leaving a perplex Dawson outside.

Inside a very mad Jen goes to the kitchen, trying to find some comfort in chocolate ice cream, she usually wouldn't do that, but Bessie always said she was family, so today she is going to use that privilege, but she is surprised to find Joey there.

"Hey Jen, what's up? You seem all worked up…"

"Your eternal soul mate, that's my problem…" She sits, after grabbing a spoon to eat ice cream with Joey.

"We're on the same page here, sis…"

"Pacey is worried 'cause you're worried with Dawson, that's pretty obvious."

"Yeah...can you believe that? But what Mr. Hollywood did to get you like this?"

"I went to his house, to talk you know? He brought me home and … HE kissed me, Joey"

"Jen, he had done that before and all those times you loved it." Joey replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, and look where I am now…Joey the last time he didn't even bother to go after I had waken up."

"Jen, I think you should talk to him…tell him everything, he deserves to know, you know that…"

"I went to his house with this idea, but I couldn't do it…it's not the easiest thing I have to do…and I don't know if I should…he left me with no phone calls or good mornings…"

"Jen, do you love him?" 

"I used to, a long time ago…now, I just don't know"

"You love him…"Joey teases.

"Josephine Witter, could you please stop? Yeah, I love him, but it really hurts because he treats me like I'm some kind of replacement girl to you"

"Jennifer Lindley…you were his first love, in all senses. And you, better than anyone know how oblivious to real world Dawson can be." Joey winces and puts her hand over her belly.

"Jo, is everything ok?" Jen asks worriedly.

"I don't know, Jen…I think it's just the babies fighting for space."

"Joey, you should go back to bed before we have a very mad father- to- be here."

"Yeah, I would hate that…good night, Jen."

"Good night, Joey. And thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For listening."

**Doug's house.******

"Hey, man, you're late" Doug kisses Jack when he finally arrives at his place.

"Sorry, but I had this little gathering with my old friends, including your brother and your lovely sister- in- law. It's really good to go out a little, you know? Hang out in Capeside for a variation"

"Hey, I booked us a room for next weekend at Stonybrook lodge. You know, I figured we could do a little hiking, some mountain biking, and, you know, other various activities. Don't look so excited." 

"Doug, did you listen to me? I--I mean, you know, do you think that's what we need right now, another weekend away from Capeside?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry I made the mistake of planning something nice for us. " Doug tells him, sarcastically;

"No, I appreciate it. I do. You know, it's just, I'd like it a little bit better if we were hanging out here." 

"Look, you knew when we started seeing each other that I wasn't ready for all of Capeside to know my business. "

"Doug, that was 6 months ago. You know, we do live in a post Will & Grace world. I mean, do you really think people still care who you sleep with?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." 

"Why do you even care what anybody thinks, anyway? I mean, your family knows. They have no problem with it. Pacey, he couldn't be happier." 

"That's because Pacey gets the last laugh." 

"No, it's because Pacey loves you and so do I. Doug, this really sucks that we have to go through this. I mean, how many weekends away are we gonna have to go on before we can be together like a normal couple? It's like we're having some kind of affair, yet neither one of us are even married." Jack is yelling at him now.

"Not all of us were fags at 15, Jack. It's not so easy for some of us. "

"I can't even believe you just said that." Jack heads back to the door.

"I'm--I'm sorry. I didn't"

"No, you're not. You know what the difference is between you and me, Doug? You were a fag at 15. You just haven't stopped hating yourself for it. "Jack goes out, leaving Doug alone.


	12. The Wedding part 1

**Disclaimer: **you all know it, ok?

**Note:** Sorry it took that long, but inspiration got stuck.

**Thanks:** for all those who had patience to wait…and those who reviewed…I love you all. And as usual , a special thanks to Lali, my best reviewer and editor.

**Next day morning – Gale's Wedding**

It's a sunny spring day, the wedding is being held at Leery's backyard. Dawson is standing by his mother. He hugs his new stepfather and his mother.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you…and dad would be too…"

"Oh, darling, you know how much this means for me and Steve."

He looks around, in search of his friends. He spots Andie between Jack and an unknown man, Jen and Joey chatting and Pacey playing with a beautiful baby girl. Dawson goes towards them, a little bit unsure of how he should act due Jen's last night's outburst, but Andie stops him.

"Dawson…I want to introduce you to my fiancé, Gianni Moretti. Gianni, this is Dawson Leery, the famous Hollywood producer." Andie says, talking to the tall dark-haired handsome man beside her.

"Nice to meet you, Dawson. Famous, huh?" Gianni shakes his hand, speaking in perfect English.

"Not that much and it's good to see that Andie had a good reason to stay away from us all this time."

"But she won't be so far anymore…we're moving here, I'm going to work in Providence"

"Gianni...that was supposed to be a surprise…"

"Scusami, cara, I forgot about that" He leans in, giving her a peck on her lips.

Dawson feels uncomfortable…again this feeling that he is the only one still dealing with teenage problems...all his friends dealing with marriage, children, long term relationships and he still stuck with adolescent fantasies. He talks with Andie and Gianni for a while, and then excuses himself. It's time to talk to Joey.

Joey is sat in a table, with Pacey, Jen and Jack and Pacey keeps making funny faces to Amy who is in a stroller, in pure awe of her Uncle Pacey. She grabs Jen's hand and goes near the dock to some girl talk, after assuring her husband she would be fine.

"Already on training, Witter?" Jack laughs.

"If parenthood it's this easy, I'm a natural…" He shrugs chuckling. "But Joey would say that I'm actually communicating with someone with a mental age closest to mine."

"More 5 weeks and she will prove her theory…"

"These are gonna be the longest five weeks of my life…"

"Oh, no, buddy…don't forget about the no sex thing after delivery…those are going to be the death of you."

"How do you know so much about this whole pregnancy thing, Jack? "

"Don't forget I was with Jen during her Lamaze classes and all her pre natal appointments…her doctor thought I was Amy's father, I never denied….right after her delivery he told me I should keep my hands off for about 6 weeks…"

Both of them burst into laughter.

"Well, I would just tell Joey's doctor that we will behave properly"

"C'mon, Pace…you guys are like two horny teenagers who can't keep hands off…"

"Watch it, Mc Phee...it's my wife we're talking about…"

"Yeah…and my head still aches after getting hit by that flying bra…"

**Dawson****'s dock.******

Joey and Jen are standing on Dawson's dock, staring at the water. From time to time, Joey rubs her tummy, trying to find some relief.

"Jo, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Jen…My back is aching more than usual…my stomach seems to agree with my back on tormenting me"

"Joey, you should go to the hospital...maybe you're in labor..."

"No, Jen, I'm fine…I'm due to five weeks from today, I can't be in labor. It's just a back ache. It will go away I'm sure…don't tell Pacey, please. He will freak out, you know…"

"Joey, you're stubborn as hell..."Jen sighs.

"I'm stubborn? And what about you, Ms. I won't tell anyone who Amy's father is."

"Joey, we already talked about that…I don't wanna him around me and Amy because he feels guilty. Jo, he slept with me and conveniently forgot about that…And now I just come and say: Hey, do you remember a one night stand you decided to have with me about two years ago? Guess what?"

**Pacey's**** table.**

Dawson approaches the table, frowning when he doesn't see Joey. But somehow he feels attracted to the little blonde girl contently sat on Pacey's lap, grabbing his nose.

"Hey, Amy girl. That hurts Uncle Pacey…"

"So, this is Jen's baby…"

"Yeah, man, she's a real angel, except when she thinks your nose is something eatable."

"So, how is life?" Dawson takes place beside Pacey, completely fascinated by the little girl.

"Life is good, Dawson, real good. We're very proud of you. Leery, the big Hollywood man."

Dawson chuckles, embarrassed. In a million years he would never guess talking to Pacey again would be so easy.

"Not that much, Witter…"

"Oh, c'mon, Leery, cut off the modesty .it really doesn't suit you."

"And you, big NY business man? Married to the girl of your dreams, about to become a father."

"Dawson. I…"

"Pacey, I'm not mad at you guys. Just a little surprised and hurt, but I can't blame you guys, I lost touch with both of you, so it's kind of my fault too, I guess. In fact, it's weird, but I'm happy for you guys."

Pacey sighs in pure relief. He puts an arm over Dawson's shoulders.

"This is very important to me, to Joey. It's nice to have you around, D."

"It's important to me, too, Pacey. I 'm so lost in my fantasy world that I lost touch with everything that should be priorities in my life, I'm sorry about the way I acted with you these past years."

"Now, after all this sappiness, can you do me a favor? Go talk to my wife, she's been really worried about how you would feel, this will mean a lot to her…She is talking to Jen at your dock right now."

**Back at ****Dawson****'s dock**

"Jen, I really think you should tell him, he will feel guilty, but he deserves to know, Amy deserves to know who her father is. And she looks like him, how long do you think will take for people notice that?"

"No, Joey, I can't…I can't tell Dawson he is Amy's father"

"What are you talking about?"

Joey and Jen turn their heads to see a stunned Dawson right behind them, clearly shocked with what he just heard.


	13. The Wedding part 2

**Disclaimer:** I hope you got it by now.

**Thanks** to all my faithful reviewers…I usually don't put all your names here, because I'm scared of missing someone, but you're all in my heart.

"What are you talking about, Dawson?" Joey tries to skip the inevitable confrontation.

"You both know what I'm talking about. Is it true, Jen? I'm Amy's father?" 

"I don't know why this sudden interest on my daughter."

"I know what I heard, I'm not deaf"

"Dawson, why don't you…" Joey starts, but is cut off by Dawson.

"Joey, could you please excuse us? I have to talk to Jen in private."

Joey looks at Jen, worried about her friends. Jen looks back, assuring her she would be fine, this had to happen someday after all. Without a word, she leaves them.

"Why did you never tell me Jen?"

"Tell you what, Dawson? That you knocked me up that night you left me without a good bye? What for?"

"I should have known, Jen, she's my daughter too."

"No, Dawson, she is my daughter. You know nothing about her"

"And this is not my fault. I could have done something…'

"Do what? Send me money? Thanks, but no, Amy and I don't need this."

"I just wanna know what the hell were you thinking when you didn't call me to tell me you were pregnant."

"Me, me, me. All you can think about is you, Dawson…"

"I don't get why you are so pissed off, Jen…I left, yes, I was a jerk, yes again, but that doesn't justify you didn't call me…"

"Dawson, I'm pissed off 'cause you never cared to call me after that night, you were supposed to be at least my friend, but you didn't act like that. I'm pissed off, 'cause yesterday, you were much more worried about Joey being married to Pacey, than asking me if I was fine. I'm pissed off 'cause you kissed me last night, like you had the right to do that. And you please excuse me, but I have a baby to look after." She leaves him alone.

Dawson stands there staring at the water, his insides in an emotional roller-coaster. When did his perfect life turn out this screwed up?

**Back to Pacey's table.**

Pacey is talking to Andie and her fiancé. Amy is sleeping in her stroller. Jack is standing talking in his cell phone, visibly arguing with someone. Joy arrives, looking pale, her back ache worse than ever.

"Joey, baby, what happened?"

"Dawson heard me talking to Jen about Amy's father. They are talking about it now.

"What's the trouble about that?" Andie asks.

"Andie, Dawson is Amy's father and he doesn't know about it, better, he didn't know until few minutes ago"

Andie had thought this weekend was already full of surprises, but this? This could definitely take her back to her therapist.

"Jo, you should drink something, you don't look fine." Pacey is really concerned about her.

"I'm just shocked, Pace. You know what would make me feel better?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I wanna dance with you."

They both leave the table. Jack turns off his phone, and he's caught off guard when Jen arrives crying, jumping in his arms.

"He knows, Jack, he knows" are the only words she can whisper through her tears.

Pacey takes Joey to the dance floor; she seems calmer now she's in his arms.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…I really miss this…"

"The drama? Because I pass …"

"No, Pace, this, dancing with you…"

"Me too…the only problem is that I can't hold you close enough."

"Yeah…that sucks…" Suddenly she stops. "This is not happening; tell me this is not happening…"

"Jo? What are you talking about?" He gets sacred by her sudden stop.

"My water broke."


	14. And the drama keeps going

**Thanks for all my kind reviewers**…Sorry you had to wait so long.

Pacey takes Joey to the dance floor; she seems calmer now she's in his arms.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…I really miss this…"

"The drama? Because I pass …"

"No, Pace, this, dancing with you…"

"Me too…the only problem is that I can't hold you close enough."

"Yeah…that sucks…" Suddenly she stops. "This is not happening; tell me this is not happening…"

"Jo? What are you talking about?" He gets scared by her sudden stop.

"My water broke."

"What?" Pacey asks surprised.

Joey rolls her eyes, feeling her back aching more than ever.

"Pace, labor, I'm in labor… "

He looks at her still confused.

"But…you're not supposed to…"

"Pacey Witter…tell this to these babies cause they really want to get out now…"

He scratches his head, not knowing where to start, looking at her.

"Pace, labor here, remember, now move your butt and get me to the hospital" She snaps him out of his trance.

They leave the party, both not talking, knowing it was too soon for the babies to arrive.

**Dawson****'s dock**

Dawson is still there, staring at the water. How could Jen do that to him? He had a daughter…that wonderful little girl was his. He startles when someone approaches him. It's Andie.

"This' been a hell of a weekend, huh?" She asks.

He smiles. Typical Andie, always trying to cheer up people.

"I don't think I get more surprises."

"Well, this weekend is almost sending me back to therapy…or maybe I could write a book about it…"

"At least I have lots of inspiration to work in my show…I have enough drama in my mind right now to fill the next four or five seasons…"

They both chuckle.

"So, what's next, Dawson? After seeing your soul mate married to your best friend and you find out you have a daughter you didn't have any idea about, there isn't much left."

"Does it bother you? Them married?"

"No, Dawson, Pacey has been my past for a while now…but it shocked me that Amy is your daughter."

"Not more than me…And Jen doesn't even wanna talk to me about it"

Andie opens her mouth to answer, but she's interrupted by Jack who comes to them running.

"Guys, Joey is labor, Pacey just took her to the hospital…"

Andie and Dawson look at each other and start laughing.

"I guess we have more working material for you, Mr. Hollywood…"

**At the hospital**

Pacey is pacing at the corridor, waiting for the doctor who is taking care of Joey.

"Mr. Witter?"

"It's me...Is my wife ok? The babies?" He asks worriedly.

"Mr. Witter, I'm Dr. Carter. I already talked to your wife's doctor in NY. Joey is fine, but..."

"But?" Now he is definitely worried by the way the doctor is talking.

"One of the babies' heart beat is below the normal rates… In these cases, we perform a cesarean operation to take the baby out, so we can take care of it. We're taking your wife to OR now."

"Can I see her first?" He barely can breathe.

"It has to be very quick, we can't wait much more."

He goes to her room. She's on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"Jo, the doctor talked to me…"

"Pace, I'm so scared…It's my fault, I should've..."

"Josephine Witter, this is not you fault, ok? Things happen, you know that…Dr. Evans already told us the babies could be born before term…Everything is gonna be fine." He tries to give her the faith he doesn't have right now.

The hospital staff arrives to take her to the OR. He places a chaste kiss on her forehead, trying to ignore the lump in his throat, while he sees her going to face this all alone.


	15. Anxiety

**Note: I know it's short, but I couldn't write more now.**

Thanks for your kind reviews too…and Merry Christmas!!!

Everybody arrives at the hospital together. Bessie and Bodie, Jack, Jen, Dawson, Andie, they all arrive together, asking for information, driving the receptionist crazy. 

"Only one person speaking, please"

"Potter, we're looking for Joey Potter." Dawson asks and everyone glares at him.

"No, it's Witter, Josephine Witter." Bessie tells to the confused girl.

"Room 601"

"Thank you." 

They reach room 601, just to find Pacey sat on a chair in front of it, his head supported by his hands, consumed by anxiety.

"Pacey, what's going on?"

"Bess, thanks god you're here…you are all here."

"Where's Joey?"

"The doctor said there was something wrong with one of the babies. They took her to a C- section, they didn't allow me to go with her and I'm dying here, Bess."

Nobody knows what to say, all they could do now was wait. Jen, Andie and Jack sit together, Dawson sits alone and Bessie and Bodie beside Pacey, but he can't stand quiet for much longer. He stands up and starts to walk.

"How long will this take?"

Dawson looks to him, with pity, forgetting for a while about his own problems.

"Pacey, calm down, everything is gonna be fine."

"Dawson, it's my wife and my children inside there, I can't be calm."

Jen goes to Pacey and hugs him.

"Shh, Pacey, things are going to be fine, you know that. Remember when I had Amy?"

 Pacey lets out a small chuckle, still holding her.

"Yep, 17 hours of labor before she decided to show up."

Dawson hears the exchange jealous. Pacey knew more about his own daughter than himself. But he was going to change that, he thought to himself, looking at the little girl on Jack's lap. He goes towards them, silently asking Jack to hold her. She goes to his arms, not fearing the unknown man who took her in his arms, looking at her features amazed.

"Hey, little one. You are really pretty, you know?"

Jen raises her head form Pacey's shoulder, a lump in her throat, her heart beating furiously at the sight of Dawson holding her daughter, their daughter for the very first time. She never felt so guilty of never telling Dawson as right now. She felt Pacey tense and let her go, as the doctor came in.

"Mr. Witter?"


	16. Daddy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, the WB does.

**Thanks:** to those who reviewed, you are the ones who make me write this.

**Note:** I'm almost finishing this, I'm starting to miss it already….Hope you like it.

"Dr. Carter...what happened? Is everything ok?" Pacey's words in a shaky voice.

"Calm down, Mr. Witter...Everything went fine. We took the babies to the Neonatal ICU, just to keep an eye on them, because they decided to show up earlier than they should, but they are fine." The doctor smiles.

"And my wife?"

"She's fine too; we'll bring her back to her room in a few moments. Would you like to come with me to the ICU and meet your babies?"

"I would love to, but I wanna see Joey first."

Bessie interrupts them, happy tears in her eyes.

"Pacey, go see your children, I'll take care of Joey when she gets here, ok?"

A feeling of relief warms everybody when they hear the news. Jen is still staring at Dawson playing with their daughter, not sure what to do or talk right now. Jack and Andie come to where she's standing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused, scared...I don't know what to tell him or how I should act, Andie. I wish Grams was here to give me some advice." Jen still misses Grams, she died three years ago.

"If Grams were here you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Good point, Jack. She would never let me hide this from Dawson. Uh-oh, closet boyfriend at 9 o'clock."

Jack turns around to see Doug bringing flowers, still dressed in his uniform.

"Hi, Jack. Jen, Andie. Where's Pacey?"

"You couldn't be here for your brother, he's gone to see his babies, and we're waiting Joey to come to her room."

"Jack, I was working at the other side of town when little brother called me."

Jack glares at him, still mad. Jen and Andie excuse themselves, going to pick up some coffee.

"Jack, I know you're mad at me..."

"Doug, I don't wanna talk anymore, I'm tired of hiding, pretending that I don't even know you."

"Good, Jack, 'cause I don't wanna talk anymore either." Doug leans is, kissing him, ignoring the surprised looks around them, everybody astonished to see Sheriff Witter kissing a guy.

"Doug, are you sure about this?"

"Jack, last night I sat and thought about my life and about how much you taught me these past months and if I don't have you in my life, I won't be complete, and I wanna be with you, no matter what it takes."

They hug each other, Doug finally in peace with himself.

Jen and Andie come back from the cafeteria to find them like that. Them, Bessie and Dawson were the only ones left. Bodie had gone home to take care of Alex and Lilly who was staying at the B&B's while Gale went on her honeymoon. Dawson didn't seem to want let Amy go, but she starts to cry when she sees Jen.

"Mamma!!!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Dawson asks her.

"Nothing, Dawson, she's just tired, probably hungry and needs to be changed." Jen comes and gets her baby back, who stops crying.

"Jen…I…"

"Dawson, let's go take care of her priorities and then we can talk, ok?"

They leave to find something suitable for a one year old to eat. Andie whispers to Jack:

"Do you think they will work this out?"

"I hope so, Andie."

"So you guys are back as an item now?" She smiles to Doug.

"You can bet that, Ms. Mc Phee, you can bet that."

**At the ICU**

Pacey stays quiet as he follows Dr. Carter, his thoughts still on how Joey was doing and still worried about the babies. If they were fine, as the doctor said, why did they have to stay there at the ICU?

"Mr. Witter, please, you have to wear this." Dr. Carter hands him a gown to wear over his clothes.

Pacey puts that thing on, trying to take a peek of something over the glass window.

"Mr. Witter, this is Dr. Ross, he's taking care of you babies. Now if you can excuse me."

"Mr. Witter…"

"Pacey, you can call me Pacey."

"So, Pacey it is. You babies were born 5 weeks before the due date, but their lungs seem as strong as if they were born in full term. I just want to keep them here overnight for precaution, in case that anything happens. You can bring your wife here as soon as she is able to."

"If I know my wife, she'll be here as soon as she wakes up." He let out a relieved chuckle.

 "You got a determined one, huh? But let's see those kids. Carol, can you take Mr. Witter to see his twins? I have to check out on other children, but any doubt you or your wife have, you can page me, Carol will give you the number."

He followed the nurse, his gaze finally finding the two cribs side by side.

"We put them together, they keep calmer this way."

For a moment he thought his heart would stop, the feeling was so overwhelming; he never felt anything like that. It was love mixed with fear and a sense of protection. He knew he would do anything for those two little creatures, even if it costs his life. He felt his eyes full of tears and when he reaches his hand and feels the tiny little fingers clung over his, he knew what he was feeling. He was feeling like a daddy.

"Hey, little ones, I'm your Daddy." He whispers proudly.

**Back at Joey's room.**

Bessie watches her sister sleeping. She looks a little bit pale, but peaceful.  Slowly Joey opens her eyes, trying to adjust them to light.

"Hey, Jo, how are you feeling?"

"Hey, Bess…I'm fine, sleepy, but fine…"

"Pain? Do you want me get something for you?"

"Nah...it's not that painful. Where's Pace?"

"He went with Dr. Carter to the ICU to see your babies."

"I guess I'm second priority now." She sighs.

"Joey, you really don't think that, do you? I had to shove him out of here, he wanted to see you first."

"Course not, Bess. I just hoped to see his face when I woke up."

"Anyone talking about me?" Pacey pokes his head through the door frame, grinning.

"Yeah, speaking of the devil…"

"You can't talk like that to Daddy, Mommy." He leans in, kissing her softly. "You won't get anything I brought to you."

"I can talk the way I want to. Did you see them? What did you find?"

"They are the most perfect, beautiful little babies I've ever seen…just like their mother. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too, you really scared me this time. But at least I had time to buy these for you."

Joey just smiles as he gives her flowers and a small box.

"What's this, honey?"

"Open and see it." His eyes shining.

She opens the little box to find it full of…chocolate heart candies.

"I know it's not a good exchange, chocolate for giving birth…"

"I'm still waiting for that car, you know?"

"I see what I can do, but right now, you have just chocolate." He kisses her again.

"Why do I feel this is one of those things he did in the past on one eventful occasion?"

"Bess, you really don't wanna know about this one, I'm sure." He smiles maliciously to his sister-in-law. 

"Jo, the doctor said they're doing fine, he just wants to keep an eye on them until tomorrow. If you're feeling good, we can go upstairs and you can see with your own eyes how the Witter babies are doing."

"Even if I weren't feeling good, I would like to go."

He kisses her again and goes look for a nurse to help him to take her so they could see their babies together.


	17. Solutions and baby names

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**Thanks **for your lovely reviews…we're almost at the end.

**Car scene**

Doug, Jack and Andie are going back to Jack's place since nobody would be able to see the babies for a while. Andie goes inside to see her sleepy fiancé, who had preferred to stay at home to take a nap instead of going to the hospital with her.

"Jack, can you stay for a while?" Doug asks.

"You wanna go to your place, Doug?"

"Ok." He turns on the ignition.

They arrive at Doug's place. Doug seems very nervous.

"What's wrong, Doug? Do you regret coming out like that?"

"No, Jack, not at all, I needed to do that, not just for you, but for me too…it's that I want to ask you something…" He sits on the couch beside Jack, holding his hand.

"So, what's up, man? You're scaring me here."

"I want you to move in…"

"Are you proposing to me, Sheriff Witter?"

"Jack, you know I can't really propose, but if you put it this way, yes, I am proposing." Doug sounds anxious.

"I have just one question to you before I give you my answer: My place or your place?" Jack's eyes shinning with false mockery.

"Jack, now I understand why you and Pacey are friends. So is that a yes?"

"You can bet it is." Jack leans over, kissing him.

**At the B&B**

Dawson helps Jen to bring Amy inside. They are both tense, not knowing how to act around each other. They take the sleepy baby to Jen's room. Jen feels a lump in her throat as she sees Dawson just staring at Amy sleeping and kissing her on her forehead. Silently they both leave the room and in a mutual understanding go to the dock in the back of the house, sitting there, just staring at the water. Jen is the first to break the silence.

"Dawson, I don't know where to start…"She sighs.

"I just wanna understand why, Jen, why did you hide from me for so long that I have a daughter."

"At first I was really pissed off, Dawson, you slept with me that night and then disappeared, no phone calls, no letters, nothing. When I found out I was pregnant, I really didn't know what to do. I considered everything: termination, giving her to adoption, calling you, but then I decided that I could do that on my own, you know. And I didn't want you to feel that you owed me something just because I got pregnant…"

"Jen, I would be there for you, you know it, not because I owed you something, but because she's my responsibility too."

"I don't want you to think she's a responsibility. She's a baby who needs to be loved and cherished, not some damn responsibility you get rid of by just sending me a pay check every month."

"Jen, do you really think I would do just that? When I saw Amy today, I fell in love with her, even before I knew she was mine. You took away from me so many things about her, Jen…I didn't see her first smile, I didn't see her first step, didn't hear her first word."

"This is the part I regret, Dawson…but as time went by, I simply didn't know how to tell you anymore, so it was more comfortable to keep it that way."

"And what do we do, now? I don't want to loose any more things in my daughter's life, Jen."

"And what do you suggest, Dawson? That I quit my job and move to LA, so you could be near her?"

"Jen, I don't think this would work, you love your independence too much, but I could come to NY or you could come to LA on weekends and holidays and we start from here…no ultimatums here, Jen, I really just wanna know my daughter better."

For the first time Jen smiles. She looks at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Amy loves birds and dogs. Her favorite fruit are apples. She hates when she has to leave her bath…"

Dawson looks at her like it's the first time he actually sees her, while she keeps talking about their baby, He holds her hand, still paying attention on what she is saying like a school boy mesmerized by his teacher and for the first time in the whole weekend he feels like he's home.

**At the hospital.**

Pacey and Joey are sat in the waiting room at the ICU, waiting for the nurse who is going to bring their babies for them. They are holding hands, happiness in all their features as Carol approaches bringing the babies. Pacey stands up, taking on of them, while she brings the other to Joey.

"Hey, little ones, Daddy brought Mommy to see you."

Carol hands one baby to Joey and leaves the new family alone. They both stay in silence, each one with a baby, just enjoying the feeling of being there with them. Pacey looks to Joey, feeling that his love for her was now stronger than ever, it was even deeper, if that was possible. He never saw her look so beautiful, but he knew if he said that, she would argue that her hair was a mess, she was wearing no make up and that ridiculous hospital gown, but to him, seeing her with his son on her arms, tears in her eyes, she never looked so beautiful. Then he looked to the little girl in his arms, who was quiet, just looking at her father, her eyes so like Joey's that he felt he could melt with all the love he was feeling right now.

"Hey, Pace, do you wanna hold him? I wanna see my little girl's face now." She smiles through her tears.

They exchange the babies. He looks to his son, making a silent promise that he would never treat him like his own father did to him the better part of his life. His mind wonders about baseball bats, hockey games, even though he knows there'll be too much time till that. He looks to Joey and the thought that now he had two girls to pamper and spoil, to give jewelry and dresses, warms his heart.

"Hey, Jo, we have an important issue here in our hands."

"What issue, Pace?" she looks at him puzzled.

"Well, although I find pretty these little plastic wristbands written Baby Girl Witter, 6 lbs 2 oz. and Baby boy Witter, 6 lbs 4 oz, I don't think they'll like to be known like that the rest of their lives.

She glares at him, but soon starts to laugh.

"Ok, you name him and I name her."

"This is easy, Pacey Witter Jr." He teases her.

"No way, Pacey, I already told you, I'm not calling my son Pacey, one Pacey is enough for me to handle."

"I'm kidding, Jo…What about Joshua?"

"I like that: Joshua Pacey Witter, does that sound good?"

"I thought you had enough Pacey to handle…" He is surprise that she would really let him name their son after him.

"It will be never enough…And how will we name this little princess here?"

"Your choice, Jo"

"Emmeline, she looks like Emmeline. Emmeline Marie Witter"

"It's indeed a princess name…" They both touch their foreheads, leaning against each other, just enjoying the proximity.

"Welcome to the family, Josh and Emmy." Pacey whispers to them and then kissing his wife.


	18. Flowers and friends

**Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, the girls at PoTL who kept me in the right path.**

**Next day**

Joey is on her hospital bed, bored. Pacey had gone home to shower and change clothes, so she was alone, with nothing to do. She hears the knocks on the door and three heads plop through the doorframe.

"Hey, mommy." They say in one voice.

"Jen, Jack, Andie. Thanks god you're here, I thought I was gonna die bored…"

They come in, bringing flowers to her. She thanks them and asks, happiness written all over her face:

"Have you seen them? They were out of ICU this morning, the doctors said they were fine, like if they were born in full term."

"We have, Jo, they're so cute...and they look just like.."

"Pacey...Andie, it's unfair, I carried them for 8 months, suffered all the pain, sickness and they look nothing like me."

"That's a lie, Potter, they're as beautiful as their mommy…" Pacey comes back, carrying lots of things with him, including stuffed animals and balloons. He kisses her, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Oh, no, stop you two…can't you keep your hands off each other?" 

"Don't listen to Jen; it's the green-eyed monster speaking…"

"All right, Mr. I'm glad my boyfriend is out of closet and asked me to live with him…"

"What? My dear closet brother finally…" Pacey replies surprised.

"He came out and asked me to live with him." Jack tells him with a grin.

"It was about time, man…I'm happy for you guys…"

"Thanks, Pace, and Doug said he would come here later with your parents to see the newest Witter babies."

Pacey rolls his eyes as Jack mentions his parents. 

"I forgot to tell my parents...and my sisters…now I will have the whole Witter clan after me…"

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll protect you." Joey mocks.

"Nah, I'll just take my medicine like a grown man." He kisses her forehead.

"I'm kinda feeling like we should let these two love birds alone."

"Oh, Andie, sorry...we didn't mean to scare you guys…"

"No, I'm just kidding…you didn't even tell us the babies' names."

"Joshua Pacey and Emmeline Marie Witter." Joey tells them proudly.

"Jo, are you sure about this boy's name? You will have two Pacey Witters at home…"

"Jen, I'm in the room if you haven't noticed."

"He will be a handful anyway, if he takes after his father."

"How sweet of you, Jo." Pacey replies sarcastically.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." 

They chat for a while about life, Andie tells about her life in Italy and that she will be back home for good in a couple months, Jack talks about his plans with Doug, Jen tells about her talk to Dawson. 

"So, you guys have settled an arrangement?" Pacey asks.

"It's not the most practical thing, but we're not a couple, so, the best we could think about is Dawson going to NY whenever he wants and the same goes to me for LA."

"And how is he dealing with the whole Daddy thing?" Joey is curious…funny, she didn't change more than few words with him the whole weekend.

"He's completely in love with Amy, that I can tell. Actually he is with her right now; he took her to see Gale."

"Gale didn't travel? Bessie was going to take care of Lily for her…"

"When she heard you had been taken to the hospital, she decided to stay until she had news about you and then Dawson told she was a grandmother…"

"How did she react?" Joey couldn't help laughing when she imagined Gale's surprised face

"Dawson told me this morning that first she thought it was some kind of practical joke, but when she noticed  he was really serious...well let's say she doesn't like me so much now."

"So, Dawson took Amy to see Gale?"

"Were you guys thinking I was going to let my baby girl all by herself with Dawson? At least I know Gale will help him with diapers and bottles…."

They talked and laughed for a while, but soon noticed Joey was getting tired. Pacey takes their friends to take another look at his babies, leaving Joey alone for a moment. She sighs tired and mumbles to herself

"I need to rest just a minute before they bring the babies here." She closes her eyes, but soon she hears another knock on the door and somebody enters. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Dawson!"


	19. Three Musketeers

**Note: this part was difficult to write, I don't know if I did a good job with D/J. I played the song Say goodnight not goodbye several times and in the end ( forgive me my sappiness) I had tears in my eyes.**

"Dawson!"

"Can I come in, Joey? It's not much original, but I brought you some flowers."

"Sure you can, Dawson. It's good to see you." She smiles.

He enters the room; he could see on her face how happy she was. Actually he had never seen her as happy as she was right now.

"It's been a long time, Dawson, so many things happened, so much has changed."

"Yeah, I can't even call you Joey Potter anymore…" he sits on the chair next to her bed.

"About that…" 

"Joey, it's ok, really I freaked out a little when I saw you pregnant and married to Pacey, but I was just surprised. I won't deny I felt hurt that you didn't even call me to tell me about it, but you're happy and as your friend, all I have to do is be happy for you, too." He smiled, taking her hand on his.

"Thanks, Dawson. This weekend was full of surprises, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think I've had my share for another five years." He sighs.

They both laugh, the old sense of familiarity coming back.

"You know, when I saw you with Pacey the other night, I felt so stupid, like I was still dealing with teenage issues and you both looked so grown ups…"

"Still analyzing everything?"

"Old habits die hard. And all of a sudden I had to deal with something I wasn't prepared for."

"Amy. That one really shocked you."

"Yeah, it did" He sighed. "And now I don't know how to deal with the fact that I have a daughter, it's scary."

"Don't worry so much, Dawson, I had 8 months to get prepared to be a mother and I'm terrified here. And I got the feeling it will get even worse."

"I lost so many things in her life; I don't know even where to start. I wish I could stay here to be around her, but I have to go back to LA, to my Hollywood bubble…God, I lost touch with my friends, with you, and what am I doing? I'm so far of everything I always dreamt of. I'm no Spielberg, the guy doesn't even want to talk to me, I'm not writing Schindler's list, it's just a dumb TV show."

"Dawson, this is life, things are never how the way we dreamt about, but you've got the best next thing."

"I'm really confused, Jo. In my own little fantasy world you and I were the one thing I was ever sure about and we're not even close to each other…"

"Dawson, don't you watch The Creek? We're together every Wednesday at eight o'clock. You wrote a show about us…no matter how far apart we are, we'll be always connected" She tightened her grip on his hands, her trademark smile showing up.

"Yeah, friends forever…"

"And ever."

"Should I be worried about you two?" Pacey comes in, smiling.

"Hey, Pacey? How is the new Daddy feeling?"

"Dawson, I should be asking you the same…" He sits on Joey's bed beside her.  She looks at him, but his eyes tell her that he wasn't worried at all.

"Man, it's no piece of cake, it's shocking to know you have a daughter, but have you ever seen such a beautiful little girl?"

"In matter of fact I have, she's called Emmy."

"Oh, no you two are not fighting for the Dad of the year title…" Joey rolls her eyes.

"But Jo, there's no competition, don't you think Emmy is the most beautiful little girl in the world? And there's no competition since I already won, 'cause I happen to have the most amazing little boy too."

The three of them laugh to Pacey's statement. 

"Always cocky, huh, Witter?"

"Who, moi? Never, D, never. I'm just telling you the plain truth, ain't I, Joey?"

"You're only saying that because Josh looks exactly like you." She teases him.

"I do know how to appreciate beautiful things. I married you, didn't I?"

"Flattering, Pace." She kisses him softly.

Dawson looks at his friends, feeling he finally had found peace. Their past mistakes wouldn't be forgotten, but somehow their friendship had remained through all the harsh times, his stupid outbursts claiming Joey as his soul mate. He was indeed the king of obliviousness. If he had noticed a long time ago how perfect those tow were for each other, maybe they would had never fallen apart like they did. But then again, maybe that was all they needed to reach maturity enough to be together and for him, now was maybe the right time for him to rebuild their friendship, for the three of them. 

"You two will never change…" He is smiling now, with all his heart.

"I hope not, Dawson, and I hope you will never change."

"Even with all my daydreaming, head in the clouds?"

"Yeah, we need somebody to keep us far from the cruel reality." Pacey retorts.

"I feel like the three musketeers are back" Dawson replies.

"It was about time, man."

Joey feels the tears in her eyes. It took them a long way, but finally they both seemed reached the point where she always wanted them to be: back as friends.

"Friends forever?" she asks, fighting back the sob in her throat.

"Friends forever" They both answer and three hands hold each other.


	20. The Couch

The Creek is on TV. The set of Colby's Room. Colby and Sam are acting out the final scene from the season finale. 

_Sam: I can't take it anymore, Colby. I don't want to wait for my life to be over. I want to know right now. What will it be? _

_Colby takes her face in his hands leans in and kisses her._

_Colby: You and me. Always. _

_Sam smiles, happy._

The TV screen fades to black. Joey turns off the TV after seeing "Executive Producer – Dawson Leery"

"That was perfect. Absolutely perfect." She smiles. Pacey is sitting there next to her. She looks over and there is a tear in his eye.

"Are those tears? Are you crying?" She teases.

"He got me. He got me." He sighs, chuckling embarrassed. She kisses him amused.

"Let's call him." She picks up the phone and dials the familiar number. 

 Dawson is sitting in his office, at his desk, looking over some paperwork, when his assistant walks in carrying a clip board. It's late, no one else is around, making him feel lonely.

"Well, I'm taking off. You should get out of here, too. You have a meeting first thing in the A.M. " She tells him.

"Got it. " He smiles. The telephone rings and she turns around to answer it. 

"No, no, no. Get out of here." His assistant thanks him and goes away. He answers the phone.

"Yeah?" 

" Hey, it's us." He listens to Pacey's voice and then Joey's.

"It was great! Fantastic! It was so sweet. "

They should be talking through the speaker. Dawson smiles, knowing how much he missed this.

"You got Joey crying like a baby." Pacey tells him. Joey laughs, rolling her eyes.

"I can't wait till next season." 

"You'll never guess who I'm meeting tomorrow." Dawson tells them, grinning.

"Spielberg?!" Pacey and Joey exclaim together. "Get out of town! Who made you a big Hollywood player, man?" Pacey asks. 

"Oh, my god! What are you gonna say? What are you gonna wear?" Joey is still too surprised.

"I have no idea." Dawson wishes he could see his friends face. He looks at the picture he has on his desk, all the six together, and at its side, another two, one of Pacey, Joey and their twins and the largest one, from Amy. He hears a pierce sound, clearly the sound of a baby crying.

"Baby alert?" He asks.

Pacey whispers to Joey: "Stay here, I'll bring her." He leaves her, kissing her forehead.

"Super Daddy to the rescue." She jokes, making Dawson laugh.

"How are things going, Jo?"

"Pacey and I feel we're never going to sleep an entire night for the rest of our lives, but we wouldn't change it for nothing. And how are things between you and Jen?"

"Joey, stop, don't try to play matchmaker with us. We're friends who happen to have a child together, nothing more."

"Uh,huh." She pretends to agree with him. Pacey arrives, bringing Emmy.

"I changed her but I think she is hungry and you know I don't have the required appliance."

Joey laughs at the face Pacey makes when he says that. She takes her baby from him, opening her shirt.

"Dawson, we've gotta go, it's dinner time around here. Good luck tomorrow."

"Good night, Jo, good night, Pace. Ah, don't forget I'll be in NY next weekend to see Amy."

"And you don't forget to call and stop by, ok?" Pacey tells him. After saying good bye, he turns off the phone, and just sits beside Joey, staring at her in awe, watching her feeding the little girl.

"Why are you staring?" 

"This is the most beautiful sight on earth." He leans against her and traces the baby eyebrows softly with his fingertip.

She smiles embarrassed, sometimes he was so sweet she could cry.

"You always say that."

"Jo, you know I never lie."

"No, you don't." She kisses his chin.

"You finally accept a compliment."

"Just because you included Emmy, and she's the most beautiful baby girl in the world. Aren't you, Emmy?" The baby just looks at her mother with her green eyes. 

"You just made Josh jealous." Pacey retorts when he hears the other baby crying.

"No, he is like his father, has to make his presence known." 

Pacey ignores her last comment and hurries to pick him, while she burped Emmy.

"Calm down, baby boy." Joey hears Pacey say. She lays Emmy on the couch, and takes the crying baby from Pacey's arms.

"Shh, Josh, mommy is here." She brings the crying baby to her breast and he happily stops crying.

"This boy is always hungry." Pacey takes the sleepy Emmy, lulling her.

"Like I said, he is like his father."

"And that's why you love him so much." Pacey teases.

"Yeah, he makes my heart melt, just like you."

"It's the inborn Witter charm, Potter."

"Don't talk like you're not affected by his charm. You wake up in the middle of the night just to talk to him."

"I never thought you noticed." He blushes.

"Pacey, I know how in love you are with Josh and Emmy, it's no shame."

"I'm not ashamed to be in love with my kids, Jo. They're my pride and joy. It's just, Emmy is a little doll, and she gives me the butterflies, just like you do. Josh, I want him to feel like he's the most special little boy in this world, and I want him  to know that no one can tell him he's not worthy, that he can be everything he wants. And sometimes I'm scared I won't be able to make him feel like that."

"He will know, Pace. He will never feel like you felt. Every single thing you do will show him that." She kisses Pacey, and then looks to the baby, who is staring at them with his bright blue eyes.

They remain silent for a while, until the babies are both sleeping. They take them to the nursery, leaving the door opened, and go back to the living room. They lay back on the couch, embraced, just enjoying each other. Pacey caresses her hair, kissing her face once in awhile.

"Hey,Pace." She whispers sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I've been doing some thinking..."

"About?" He tightened his arms around her.

"Are you sleepy?" She lifted her head, so she could face him.

"Why?" He raises his eyebrows, questioning.

"Well" She kisses him. "The babies are fed, changed and will be sleeping for a while..." She kisses him again, more passionately this time.

"And?" He teases.

"What about spending some quality time with your wife?" Joey gives him her lopsided smile.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He stands up, grabbing her hand, taking her to their bedroom.


	21. Sweet nothings

**Disclaimer:** I just I wish I owned them

Thanks for all you reviews, but I've been working too much, writing Ask me to Stay and a new one called Worlds Collided. So here we go again.

Joey wakes up later, missing the warmth beside her. She smiles knowing well enough where her husband was. She gets off the bed, sliding on her panties and Pacey's shirt, stopping at the nursery's door, just watching him dressed only in his boxers, talking softly to Josh while he's changing him, being observed by Emmy, who obviously was not so happy about sharing her daddy's attention.

"Josh, for a little guy, you can make a big mess in your diapers…you too, Miss Emmy…" He chuckles lightly at his daughter pout face. "Just like your Mommy, whenever I say something she doesn't like too much." He finishes clothing Josh, kissing his forehead. "Here you go, boy." Josh takes his little fingers to his dad's face making Pacey smile. "Now, let's take you both to Mommy for another happy meal."

"I'm already here, Pace" Joey tells him, taking their son in her arms. 

"We wanted you to rest a little bit more." He kisses her softly, while she seats to feed Josh, and picks up a wailing Emmy, who seemed to realize she had to wait for her turn, but soon calms down when her father starts to sing softly to her.

Joey grins at the sight of her husband pacing around with her daughter, singing to calm her down.

"I woke up 'cause I missed you. I guess I was really tired, I didn't hear them crying." She yawns.

"You were so peaceful sleeping; I didn't have the heart to wake you. And I know how exhausted you were after our quality time." He winks maliciously at her.

"Pace, you have to do much better than that to make me exhausted." She teases him, winking, laying a sleeping Josh back to his crib, and taking Emmy from Pacey's arms.

"So, I guess we will have to discuss this after we put these two back to sleep." He grins.

"I don't know, maybe I'm really, really tired." She shrugged.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Witter?" He sits beside her, caressing her thigh, his eyes shining.

"You're losing your touch, Mr. Witter."

"Am I really, Potter? What were your words again?" He asks ironically, kissing her shoulder, peeking at his daughter who is still sucking happily.

"Pace, not in front of the children." She covers his mouth with her hand, getting a kiss on it.

"Miss Emmy, please, help Daddy here." He says to the baby, making Joey laugh.

"Pace! Don't rush our daughter so you can have your…"

"Jo, not in front of the children." He quotes her.

After tucking Emmy back in bed, they go back to their room, Pacey embracing her from behind as they walked, kissing her neck and her shoulder.

"So, I am losing my touch, huh?" He whispers in her ear, as he feels her shiver with his kisses.

"I need more persuasion to be sure, you know?" She kisses him passionately until their breaths are labored.

"That can be arranged." He answers, taking her back to the bed.

**Next weekend.**

Dawson arrives at NY airport, looking through the crowd, trying to find a familiar face, when he hears Pacey calling him.

"Hey, man, over here."

"Hey, Pacey, good to see you." He hugs his friend, grinning.

"Good to see you too, D. Jen is at my place with Joey and the children and made me pick you up"

"How are they?" Dawson asks when they got into the car.

"They're great, I mean, they don't do much, mostly cry, sleep, and dirty diapers, but they're great anyway." Pacey jokes.

"Not much sleeping for you and Jo, then."

"Nope, but we manage to rest whenever we can. For me, long business meetings do the trick."

They both laugh and keep the rest of the way talking about life. Dawson is a little surprised when they get to Pacey's apartment; he never thought they were doing so well.

"Welcome to my humble place." Pacey opens the door, and the air is filled with the sound of crying babies, making Pacey hurry inside. "Make yourself at home, Dawson."

Dawson smiles at his friend, turning around to the sound of the little voice.

"Daddy." The little girl calls from her mother's arms.

"Hey, Amy! How is my little princess doing?" He takes her, kissing her face. "Hi, Jen."

"Hi, Dawson, how was your flight?" Jen asks; trying to ignore those uncomfortable feelings on her stomach.

"It was fine, thanks." He smiles. Damn, why did she have to look so beautiful? Friends, just friends, he reminds himself.

Coming from the nursery with the now silent twins, Pacey and Joey look at their friends.

"They're still in denial, Jo?"

"Still, and with Dawson's obliviousness, they will be for a long, long time."

"What do you think about making them see the obvious?" Pacey asks.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Witter?"

"Just a little help to our friends." He answers, grinning mischievously. "Listen to what we're gonna do…"


	22. A plan

**Disclaimer:** I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't own them.

**Note:** and we have just one more to go!!!

"Joey, I can't believe how great you look. No one can tell you gave birth only 2 months ago." Jen tells her friend, who is getting dressed.

"Try having twins and breastfeeding them, it makes wonders." Joey smiles. "I'm still embarrassed Pacey asked you guys to baby sit tonight, but this dinner seems important."

"Joey, how many times you two did this for me? And they'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'm worried about leaving you here, alone with Dawson. You know things might happen." She teases.

"Joey, nothing is gonna happen. Me and Dawson, just friends, remember?"

"Ok, little Ms. Denial."

"I'm not in denial."

"No, you are just too chicken to admit that you're still in love with him."

"I'm not chicken...I just believe we're just friends and we are better like friends."

"Jen, I know for myself what is like to be afraid of my own feelings, to push away everything good because I'm scared of losing them. But I also know if I didn't stop running away, I would never be as happy as I am today." She sits on her bed, taking Jen's hand. "And I want my best friend to be happy"

"And if he doesn't feel the same? And if he feels, how are we going to solve the little problem that he lives on the other side of the country?"

"Jen, that's what you are gonna to find for yourselves. But one thing I know for sure, the way Dawson looks at you, shows how much he cares. Now, let's go, I wanna see what my husband thinks of my dress..."

At the living room

"Dawson, I have to thank you again, Mike showed up with this dinner, and I didn't want to leave Jo alone with the kids."

"Don't mention it, Pacey. And besides, I think you two need a time alone."

"Well put, my friend." Pace smiles. "And you will play house with our lovely Ms. Lindley."

"Pacey, not you too!!! Joey keeps telling me that Jen and I should be together..."

"Dawson, my wife is right, what's the problem, you two already have a kid. And don't even try to fool me saying you don't love her, because I know you better than that."

"I don't know if I love her, I mean, I really, really like her, but I don't know if it's a love like you and Jo have, and I don't think it's fair for both of us to have less than that"

"Dawson, when you look at her, does your heart melt? Does the simple act of thinking about her make you smile like an idiot? When you hold her hand, or touch her do you feel like you're home?" Pacey asks, looking straight on his eyes. "When you look into her eyes, can you see your future?"

"Yes." Dawson answers embarrassed. 

"So, you have your answer. Don't waste time overanalyzing things, man. Jen is a beautiful woman; she won't wait for you forever."

Before Dawson replies, Joey and Jen come from the bedroom. Pacey looks at his wife stunned.

"By the way you're ogling me; I guess you liked the dress."

Pacey grins, shortening the distance between them, kissing her softly.

"You made me speechless."

She smiles and they start the whole list of recommendations, until Jen stops them.

"Guys, out of here. Joey, don't worry, if the wake up, both of us can give them a bottle, ok? Have fun"

The couple laughs at their own fears as they leave their babies alone for the first time. When they reach the door, Pacey turns around.

"You two behave. No wild parties, no drinking and no sex on my couch." He jokes, on his best father voice.

"Ok, Daddy, we got it." Jen retorts, chuckling.

**Pacey's car**

"Pacey, I really don't think babysitting is the best plan to make them realize their feelings. This looks much more as a plan to be alone with me."

"Damn, I thought you would never notice! Baby, did you talk to Jen?"

"Yes, did you talk to Dawson?"

"Perfect."

"Sweetie, I dont think I'm getting it. We leave them with our babies, after talking to them..."Joey smiles. "Pace, do you really think that just talking to them and leaving them alone together to sort out things will work?"

"If it doesn't work, we can always use your plan of sending them to a desert island and not letting them out until Dawson proposes."

"That's not my plan; it was your first choice." She replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, right. But I like this better, I get to have dinner with the most beautiful woman in town alone, without interruptions."

**Back to the apartment**

"I really don't know how she does it!" Jen throws herself on the couch beside Dawson. "And I thought one baby was hard to handle."

"Jen, they're Witters. That's what makes them a handful" Dawson chuckles, followed by her. "Look at Amy, she is already sleeping, peacefully."

They stay quiet for a while, just enjoying the silence. Uncomfortable, Dawson turns on the TV, Pacey's words twirling on his mind. Jen looks at him, unsure of what to do. They watch the movie in silence. City of Angels. Jen can't hold back her tears when Meg Ryan dies. 

"It's so sad...now they're finally together, she dies" she says between sobs.

"C'me here, Jen." Dawson puts one arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer, trying to console her. Pacey was right, she was his home, nothing else mattered. She lifts her eyes, shining with tears, and he loses himself in her shy smile.

"I'm pathetic, crying like this over a movie." She laughs, embarrassed.

"No, you're not pathetic. You're this sensitive, gentle and beautiful woman." He puts one finger under her chin, so he could look into her eyes.

"Dawson?" She asks confused.

His answer was leaning in and kissing her like he never did before, his heart happy when he felt her kissing him back. 

"Dawson, this is insane..."

"Jen, I know it won't be easy, but I wanna try it. I don't wanna deny my feelings for you anymore."

"And what exactly are your feelings Dawson? You haven't said yet."

"Jennifer Lindley, I think I'm in love with you."

"You think or you know?"

"I know." He holds his breath, waiting for her answer.

"That's good to know, 'cause I love you, Dawson Leery." And she kisses him.

None of them notices the door opening; Pacey and Joey stop at the doorframe. He whispers to her.

"I told you..."

Joey just smiles. Now everything was perfect, how it was supposed to be for a long, long time.


	23. Goodnight, not goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I own Josh and Emmy. Just them.

**Note: **Here is my final part…Hope you liked as much as I enjoyed writing it…And stay tuned for Ask me and the upcoming Worlds Collided.

**Three years later.**

A new wedding is taken place at the Leerys', not an intimate one. This time there are lots of photographers, journalists, famous people, all ready to witness Mr. Dawson Leery, producer, with a movie about to be released in association with Mr. Spielberg, to his long time girlfriend, and mother of his only child, Jennifer Lindley.

Jen is at the B&B, getting ready for her big day, helped by Joey, Andie and Audrey.

"I can't do this, Joey; do you know how many people are waiting for me out side?"

"Jen, you should be used by now to the flashes." A very pregnant Andie answers, in her typical way.

"Jenny Jen, I haven't come all my way from LA to see you running away" Audrey says. She had been working as a backing vocal for a long time, but last year, with a little help from Dawson, she was able to record her first solo CD.

"Girls, it's just the jitters" Joey tells them, while she got Jen's veil. 

"And you know nothing about them, since you ran away to Vegas with that charming little husband of yours." Audrey retorts, threatening to throw a pillow on her.

Joey pokes out her tongue to her and finishes putting the veil on Jen. Jen turns around, making her friends sigh.

"Oh, Jen, you look so beautiful…Dawson will have a heart attack…" Andie says.

"I hope not, it took him so long to propose and I want at least get married first." Jen jokes.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" the four girls ask in one voice.

"Jo, it's me, we have a situation outside here."

She opens the door to see her husband, smiling.

"Pace, what happened? Your tie seems all right." 

"Mommy!!!" The two 3 year old twins rush inside.

"That's the situation, Jo. I couldn't hold them another second." 

"Really? And what about you? Tell me you didn't come here to steal a peek from the bride…"

"Not the bride, just her maid of honor." He kissed her softly. They both smile when they hear their kids little voices saying that Auntie Jen was pretty.

"Joey, let Pacey in, I need a male opinion." Jen asks.

Pacey steps in, grinning.

"Well, as the best man, I can say, Jen, you look wonderful."

"Thanks, Pace. And Amy? Is she behaving?"

"She's playing with Johnny, but she already asked for you a thousand times." Johnny was Jack and Doug's little boy; they adopted him a year ago. " Now, kiddos, let's go, you already saw Mommy and Auntie Jen."

"But Daddy!!!!" they say together in a pout voice.

"Jo, can you help me?" He asks his wife, who is watching her children acting exactly like she did when she wanted something from him, with a lopsided smile on her lips.

"Josh, Emmy, go with daddy…Mommy will see you soon, k? And Pace, see you in a few." She kisses the children and her husband.

"Jen, Jack will be here to take you in 10 minutes" He says from the door.

"Count on a Witter to disturb." Audrey teases.

"You tell me, I have 3 of them at home." Joey replies. "Now, last check. Something old."

"Grams' pearls." Jen answers, touching the necklace.

"Something new?" Andie asks.

"My earrings, Dawson gave'em to me."

"Something borrowed?" It's Audrey's turn.

"Joey's bracelet." She smiles to Joey. "And the blue thing is my garter." She shows her left leg.

A new knock at the door. 

"Jen, are you ready?" Jack asks.

She opens the door, happy to see the look of admiration in his eyes.

"Jen, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." 

She hugs him. Joey takes Andie and Audrey outside, to give them some privacy.

"So, that's it, you are getting married…"

"It's about time…I was starting to think he would never propose."

They both laugh…Dawson wanted to create the prefect moment so  many times, that he delayed the proposal, so last year on Christmas, he finally got his guts and did it.

"Jack, I wish Grams was here to see me doing this…" She sighs

"Somehow, I feel she is, Jen…"

"You know you are more than just my best friend, you are like my brother, my…"

"Soul mates…that's what we are, Jen." He wipes off the single tear that's rolling on her face." Don't even think about ruining your make up, Missy."

"So, let's do it." She takes a deep breath.

He offers his arm to her.

"Let's make an honest woman of you, Lindley."

**At the church.******

A very nervous Dawson runs his hands through his hair for the hundredth time, he can't stop pacing around.

"Dawson, chill out, man, she'll be here in some minutes."

"Pacey, the rings, did you bring the rings?"

"Dawson, they are here, look at my pocket. Now calm down, man, your bride is ready to come."

"How can you stay this calm?"

"Because, my friend, I already did this, it's no big deal…"

"Says the man who ran away with his wife to get married…"

Before Pacey could answer, Doug enters the room.

"Guys, it's time to go. They already left the B&B"

They go to the altar, Dawson keeps bouncing on his feet, nervously. The music starts to play, and everyone turns around to see Jen, walking down the aisle, on Jack's arm, smiling happy. Dawson locks his gaze with hers, his heart beating fast. The ceremony goes flawless, everybody cherishing the moments in their hearts, remembering their own moments.  Time goes fast, it's almost a surprise when the priest announces.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson Leery."

**At the reception**

They had danced, eaten, and now was time for the best man's speech. Pacey stands up, smiling.

"If you had asked me some years ago if I would be here today, the answer would be no. Who could guess that Dawson would end up marrying the first girl he ever fell in love with? But he did." Laughter fills the air. "They didn't have a smooth way to come here, actually nobody does when love is concerned. Love is a pretty scary thing, this kind of love you know that can take all of you, for better or worse." He looks at Joey, smiling. " It's not the usual kind of love that you go, say I love you and get the girl. It's a feeling that devours you, that makes you feel warm inside just to look at her, makes you feel alive when she touches you. And sometimes takes us lots of time to recognize it." Joey looks at him, with tears in her eyes, now she knew why he didn't let her see what he had written." Btu you guys did" He turns to Dawson. "Of course, since we're talking about Dawson here, took more time than to regular people." More laughter. "But I'm really happy to be here today, to see him doing the right thing, marrying Jen, the girl was destined to be his. And I have one last thing to tell you guys. Don't think it will be easier now, because it won't. Sometimes one of you or even both of you will want to jump off the boat, but you also will know you would die if you did so. Be patient with each others' mistakes; never go to bed without forgiving each other. And be happy.  Cheers"

A short later, Pacey goes to dance with Joey.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" He pulls her closer.

"You got me with your speech, you know?" She smiles.

"You were my inspiration, Jo." He kissed her softly.

"Let's go for a walk." She takes his hand, taking him to the dock behind Dawson's house. They stay in silence, just looking at the water, Pacey holding her from behind, his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Pace." She whispers.

"What is bothering you, Jo?" He nuzzles her neck.

"Nothing is bothering me, Pace…it's just…" She turned around to face him. "I have this feeling that our childhood finally ended. Look at us; we're all married with children."

"Jo, this is what growing up is about, darling."

"I know, but we had such a good childhood, that I don't wanna it to end." She whined.

"Joey, good childhood? How much did you have to drink?"

She smiles.

"Ok, bad example. But we had really good moments…"

"Jo, who says good things have to end? We had all those moments that defined us, our friendships and those, they are not supposed to end just because we got older, and they're supposed to get better."

"I'm overreacting a little…"

"A little?" he winks at her.

"Must be the hormones…" She whispers looking into his eyes.

"Hormones?" He looks at her confused, when she whispers something in his ear. He lifts her on his arms, spinning her around.

Definitely, good things could only get better.

**I'll say goodnight, not goodbye here. Thanks for all.**


End file.
